Avatar: The New Era - Book 1: Fire
by Wanderer Of Silence
Summary: Avatar Korra has died and 10 years have passed since her death. Somewhere in New Republic of Ba Sing Se, an earth bender named Kurana showed skills worthy of the name "Avatar". She is the new earth bending Avatar of the new age. Take a look as how she masters the 4 elements and discover how to use them for good. ...or for bad? This would be a 3-book story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Search

Every citizen in the world knew that Avatar Korra and Raava will soon leave the world **permanently **but, little do they know that Raava didn't leave the world for chaos to bloom. Continuing the Avatar Cycle, Earth was the next in line. Before Korra passed away, she left Asami in charge of the White Lotus to search for the next Avatar because deep in her heart, she knows that she wasn't the last.

"S-sweetie, before I go, c-can I ask you for a f-favor that you would treasure until you die?" Korra coughed as she said those words. Asami was holding her hand alongside Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora and her siblings. Korra was in so much pain because of her early age to leave the world. Asami held her hand tighter than ever before while warm tears drip down the sides of her cheeks. "Sweetie, I promise to keep whatever you want me to do forever in my heart." Asami continued to cry while looking at Korra's sick and tired body. "'Sami, I know I'm not the l-last Avatar. I can f-feel it. Raava's searching for another chosen one. I want you to l-lead the White Lotus to search for my next l-life." Korra smiled after saying that last word. Asami was quite shocked that Korra gave her a huge job to do. "What? I thought you we're the la-" Korra interrupted her before she can finish. "No 'Sami, I'm not. I'm the beginning of the new cycle. Y-you can do this sweetie" Korra's eyes filled with tears while she laid her head back on the pillow at her nape. "I love you Asami. More than you know. You're my everything and I want to see you again in my next life" Korra smiled and after a few minutes, breathed her last. Asami weeped as if she wanted to go with Korra. "I love you too.." She whispered in the Avatar's ears as she placed her hand on her cheeks.

Asami, together with the White Lotus, began the search for the new Avatar throughout the nations in the Earth Kingdom. It has been 10 years of searching for the Avatar and one day, they we're hearing a fight in the middle of a public market.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" A young girl's voice was heard throughout the small market. "What are you gonna do little kid! HAHAHA" Deep, rough voices of men can be heard as if they we're circling someone. Asami and the rest of the White Lotus guards rushed towards the screams they heard. They finally reached a place where a crowd was huddling up. They pushed aside several people to get through the tight spaces in the crowd. In the middle was a young girl wearing a green sleeveless top and brown pants with white wraps on the shin of both legs. She was small like Toph in her younger years and had short hair like Korra's previous hair do. She was crying and screaming at the 3 huge brawlers around her.

"THATS MY MONEY! PLEASE! I NEED FOOD!" The young girl screamed over and over again. Asami signaled the guards to protect the child. The guards reacted quickly because it was their first fight again in a while. They ran towards the 3 men who then threw a huge chunk of rock to one of the guards. The last few guards bent their abilities. Water, fire and earth could be seen spitting out through the rumble. The 2 brawlers fell unconscious to the ground while the last one stood high and strong. The last 2 guards threw water at the huge man but the brawler blocked it with an earth wall. He threw the wall over the guards and knocked them out. Asami, who sneaked behind the thug, smashed her electric glove on the man's back to knock him out too. She then ran over to the crying girl.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" Asami said with a worried look in her eyes. The girl slowly stopped sobbing and looked at Asami. "What's you-" Asami stopped as she was struck with awe. The girl's eyes had a beautiful ocean blue tint to them, much similar with Korra's. All those memories with Korra suddenly flashed in front of her. She didn't notice the tears building up in her eyes as she hugged the girl in her arms. The girl giggled as she wrapped her short arms around Asami neck. Asami pulled away and asked her "K-Korra?" she realized she wasn't holding the love of her life in her arms but a small child with warm smile. "I'm not Avatar Korra miss" the girl chuckled and wiped Asami's tears away. "Oh, I'm s-sorry." Asami quickly brushed of her tears with her sleeves. "What's your name, kid?" Asami said, now with a clear voice. "My name's _Kurana_ and I'm an EARTHBENDER!" Kurana raised her hand as several rocks surrounded her and Asami. Asami was shocked and in that moment she knew, she has found her.

A/N: _Hey guys, please feel free to comment any suggestions or changes you would want me to do on the story :) anyways, keep reading!___

_CIAO~_


	2. Chapter 2: Home

A/N: This is a direct transfer from wattpad to here. My writing skills totally sucks that time but it will get better. I will try to make the format easier for you to read. Please comment for suggestions.

* * *

Asami sat up in awe at the young earth bender's skills. She felt Korra's presence all over the place and was sure that Kurana is the Avatar. "How old are you Kurana?" Asami asked with disbelief in her eyes. "I'm 5 years old!" Kurana screamed while floating a small piece of rock that was formed into the number 5 on her hands. "Wow! That's amazing for a 5 year old!" Asami happily gave the young girl a quick smile. Kurana looked at Asami and noticed that the person in front of her was more beautiful than she ever thought. Asami had silver streaks of hair and small wrinkles on the side of her eyes. She seemed like she was in her 50s. Kurana realized that she knew the person in front of her. She looked like the CEO of Future Industries that Kurana saw on the newspaper her mom was reading 5 days ago. "Wait, are you Ms. Asami Sato?!" Kurana asked. "Well Kurana, I certainly am" Asami replied with a soft smirk. Kurana hugged her and suddenly held her hand to pull her somewhere. Asami almost stumbled as Kurana was leading her through the thick crowd that gathered in the center of the market.

They finally stopped in the back ends of New Bang Sing Se. This new city didn't have walls like the old kingdom that stood there before. It's walls were turned into apartments and industrial buildings. New Ba Sing Se was a free city now. Asami leaned and placed her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "Where-are-we?" Asami paused in between each word she said. "We're here at my house, silly!" Kurana giggled and stood in front of a small house. The house seemed like it was made of chunks of rock from the old walls of Ba Sing Se. It was only a few feet higher than Asami. The rocks were formed into a shape of a simple house with no door since Kurana and her father we're earth benders. Asami looked up in front of her and was completely shocked at what she saw. She didn't believe a young girl like Kurana lived in a house as small as this was. "Y-you live here?" Asami asked while ignoring Kurana's last reply. "Yeah, it's kinda small, I know..but at least I get to sleep in a bed, unlike other people around here." Kurana replied while playing with the dirt around her feet. Kurana snapped out of the misery and cried "Come on in Ms. Sato!" She gave a forced smile while tugging Asami's cloak. "Asami would be better, you know." Asami chuckled. "Okay Asaaaaaaaami, come in! I can't wait to let my mom meet you!" She joyfully jumped and afterwards, held her palms out and buried a part of the wall to the ground to make hole into the house.

"Mom! I'm home! You won't believe who's here!" Kurana yelled out to her mother. Asami ducked her head to keep from bumping the top of the ceiling. She noticed how messy everything was inside the house. The couch had several clothes laid on top of it and the dishes in the kitchen looked like it wasn't washed for 2 days. Asami looked at the little girl running towards a room at the end of a small hallway. Kurana went in and Asami heared murmurring and- "What?! Ms. Sato?!" Asami heard her name and took 3 steps forward in curiosity. Kurana quickly peeked at the room's entrance and signaled Asami to get in. Asami walked towards the door and couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. The room was clean but amidst the cleanliness was a bed lifted by a huge slab of rock. On the bed was a sick, skinny woman, maybe around her 30s, laying underneath the sheets of cloth. She was wearing a big black hood on her head that only showed her nose and mouth. She wore a plain white shirt that had a few tears and stitches on it. Her arms almost showed her bones. Asami's eyes we're building up tears from the painful environment she was in. The woman took off her hood to look at Asami and gave her a warm contented smile.

"I'm so sorry for the mess around the house Ms. Sato, but this little kid right here" the woman rubbed Kurana's hair "didn't clean this morning!" She laughed while still trying to rub Kurana's hair. Asami couldn't hold her tears for so long, it fell down on both her cheeks as she looked at the bald woman laying on the bed. "M-Ms. Sato? I'm s-sorry, did I say something? I didn-" Asami interrupted "No, it's okay. I just remebered something.." She spoke those words while remembering Korra in the same state as the woman in front of her. Asami sat down on the small chair at her side for her to rest. She wiped her tears away and said "Are you Kurana's mother?" the woman looked at Asami, who was still trying to wipe her tears away and said "Y-yes, my name's Rani, did she get in trouble this time?" Kurana pouted and crossed her arms " I didn't! But, Ms. Sato..err..Asami! Saved me from the Boulder Trio!" Rani was shocked and held her daughter's hand to slap it but before she could, Asami stood and stopped her "No wait! It wasn't her fault. The trio was trying to steal her money and we happen to be around the place." Rani grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight "I thought you we're in trouble again little missy. I'm sorry." Rani combed Kurana's hair while hugging her. "Thank you Ms. Sato" she said while letting go of her daughter "but what did you mean by '_we_'?" Rani asked. "Well, after The White Lotus and I stopped those thugs, your daughter showed amazing skills of earth bending." Asami replied while walking towards the bed to sit down. She realized that Rani had the same ocean blue eyes that Kurana had. "Wait, what do you mean '_The White Lotus_'?" Rani asked again, confused "10 years have passed since the last Avatar died and I think i just found her next life." Asami smiled while looking at Kurana. Rani was in disbelief. How could her daughter be the next Avatar? Didn't the Avatar Cycle end? "How is this possible? Didn't the Avatar Cycle end with Avatar Korra?" Rani held her hands on Asami's shoulder "It's in her eyes Rani. She's the _Avatar_."


	3. Chapter 3: Good Bye

Rani was in shock for a few seconds and realized that tears we're dripping on the bed sheets. She was filled with joy to know that her daughter won't live this miserable life like her. Rani remembered all the times that they we're beaten up by her husband, all the horrible actions he made and how he left them for the war and never came back. All those disturbing memories never left her mind. But now, she felt true happiness build up in her chest.

Kurana noticed how the two older women talked and how her mom reacted to Asami's words. She got worried and lifted a medium-sized rock on her hand.

"WHY IS MOM CRYING! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Kurana's eyes filled with rage as she lifted the rock with one hand. Asami raised her hands to show Kurana that she ment no harm.

"No, no, no! She's not sad, she's just overwhelmed by what I said." Asami said while trying to calm her down.

Kurana released the rock, which turned to dirt before hitting the ground. Kurana's tears fell hard on the ground and made the dust a bit muddy. She ran towards her mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry A-Asami..I just d-don't want to see mom crying again.." she held tighter to Rani. "Don't worry, dear. No one's hurting mommy, okay? Shhh it's alright." Rani said while caressing Kurana's soft cheeks. "Hurting you _again_? May I ask, what happened?" Asami spitted out of curiosity.

"It was long before the Tribal Invasion. Her father was a good man. He loved Kurana as much as I do. Kurana's name even came from him." Rani said that line with a smile "His braveness lead him to become the Rock Army's General. Even though he had such an amazing position in the army, it didn't stop him from obssessing over power. Every day, he went home drunk and kept beating me as Kurana watched. One day, its stopped. He didn't return from the war and our pain went away." Rani pulled away from Kurana and held her daughter's chin to make her stare unto Kurana "And that is why, I worked hard to guide Kurana to good life. But, some strange disease infected my body and ever since, I failed to do my job for my little girl." Rani wiped away Kurana's tears. Asami felt heavy and made sure to hold back her tears. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-" Rani interrupted "It's okay, we've already gotten past that." a short silence filled the room before Rani spoke again.

"I know now why you came here to see me. It's okay, take her with you." Asami was surprised with Rani's statement.

"What? Where are we going?" Kurana asked

"Somewhere you can train to be the Avatar and make your bending more powerful than anyone." Asami answered.

The young girl wiped her tears away and joyfully jumped around the room then suddenly stopped. She looked at her mother "Mom! Can't you believe it!? I'm the AVATAR!" She realized that her mom was sick and weak to walk

"Dont worry mom, I'll carry you! I'm strong, like Uncle Sommu!" Kurana growled as she flexed her short arms.

Rani laughed and gave Kurana a kiss on the cheek "I'll stay here, honey. Uncle Sommu's coming home in a bit. He'll take care of mommy, I promise." Rani hugged Kurana while whispering in her ears. Rani felt warm tears touch her shoulders. She raised her hand to bend the water off of Kurana's cheeks. Asami realized that Rani was a water bender, which answers why Rani and Kurana had perfect blue eyes. "Y-you're not coming? W-we can take care of you there, mommy." Kurana looked at her mother with bloodshot eyes tired from all the crying earlier "Mommy's strong, like you! I can take care of myself here, you know." She smiled at Kurana.

They packed Kurana's things in a small backpack. She wore it with only one strap hanging on her shoulder. She didn't feel like coming anymore, thinking how her mother would need her everyday. Just before leaving the house, Rani stood up and grabbed a wooden cane on the side of the bed. Her body was weak and her bones seem brittle to the touch. Asami saw how Rani walked through the hallway and towards Kurana. Kurana noticed her mother walking and was surprised on how much better her mother was now than before.

Every step Rani took was pain to her thighs, but she knows that with these small actions, she can make her daughter feel happy. Kurana rushed towards Rani before she could fall on the floor. Rani held her daughter's hand and gave her a sapphire bracelet.

"My sweet daughter, you just don't know how much I love you. Take this bracelet, okay? Whenever you feel like missing me, look at that bracelet. I'll forever be with you Kurana. Don't ever feel sad for leaving me here. Because seeing you leave this wretched place fills my heart with joy. This is what every mother wants for her child; to live a happy life. You'll have a great time with Asami and you might just find some good friends along the way. She'll take care of you for now. Mommy will stay and clean the house for when you come back, okay? I love you sweetheart. I'll always will.."

Rani kneeled and hugged her daughter for the last time. Kurana couldn't talk from all the sobbing she was doing. Asami walked over and placed a hand on Rani's shoulders "It's okay, I got her." She smiled at Rani. Rani pulled away from the weeping girl and held both of her cheeks "Ssshh, stop crying now. Go on! You're just about to get started on your trip! You wouldn't want to miss it would ya?" Rani chuckled a bit to loosen the heavy feeling she had "C'mon Kurana, the car's waiting for us. I got a box full of fire flakes in the trunk if you want some." Asami tried to cheer Kurana.

Finally, Kurana gave in to Asami and left the hands of her mother. She turned around before leaving the door to see a strong, proud mother standing with a cane. "Bye mom! I love you! I promise I'll be back to get you!" she screamed as the Sato Mobile accelerated on the dusty road. Rani waved back at her daughter hoping for her to see but, the dust covered her until she couldn't see Kurana anymore. Rani went back inside to avoid the dust from coming in the house but she forgot that she couldn't bend the earth to close the wall. She focused her hands and feet and made the water from the sink into a giant ice slab. The ice was gently fitted on the hole at the house's entrance. She knew that with Kurana away, she needs to do everything by herself again. Luckily, her brother, Sommu, was currently a few hours away from Rani's home.

"RANI! Where are you sis?" Sommu screamed outside in the cold, dark night.

"I'M COMING! HOLD UP!" Rani briskly walked towards the oce door she made to reveal a man standing outside.

The man wore a dark, red vest that showed a part of his chest. He wore a similar oufit that of the Fire Nation citizens. His greyish hair was shaved on the sides and the top was pony-tailed. He worked for the Fire Lord as his trainer in Iki Yuna fighting stances. Little do they know that Sommu was once a skillful thief that roamed the streets of Old Ba Sing Se to steal money for his family. He joined several street gangs like, the Buchido Dai and the infamous Juewang. When he grew up, he changed his ways and moved to the Fire Nation to avoid trouble in Ba Sing Se.

"It's so good to see you sis! You're getting stronger every day, ya know." Sommu hugged his sister and searched the room for Kurana.

"HEY, DIRT PILE! Come out wherever you are!" Sommu jokingly screamed, trying to make Kurana show herself.

"She's not here, Sommu." Rani murmured.

"What?! Where is she? Did you tell the police? When did this happen?" Sommu confused at what Rani said.

"Calm down, brother. She's safe. She's with the White Lotus and Asami Sato from Future Industries." Rani explained.

"Huh? Why did the White Lo-and Asami Sato?! What?" Sommu stuttered in confusion.

"Rani's the next Avatar, Sommu. She's on her way now to find master benders to train her." Rani proudly replied.

The next few hours we're full of explanations on what happened earlier inside the house. Sommu was still in disbelief in the happenings. His own niece is the Avatar? How could that be? The same questions that ran through Rani's head, appeared in his too. They celebrated the night with some hot Jasmine tea and sweet buns from the Fire Nation.

Kurana woke up in the arms of Asami. She tiredly opened her eyes to look at the woman embracing her. Asami's silver hair waved with the cold breeze of the morning sun, her eyes sparkled like emeralds and Kurana was in awe on how beautiful Asami was for her age. Asami noticed Kurana looking at her and switched her view from the temple blocking the sunrise to the young girl in her arms.

"Oh, you're awake." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Kurana rubbed her eyes "Where are we?" she wondered.

"We're almost at our first stop. If you're going to learn fire bending, you will need to see where the first fire bending masters came from; the ancient city of the Sun Warri-" suddenly, a barrage of fire balls came down from the sky and hit the White Lotus guards in front of the car. The car stopped and everybody ran out of the Sato Mobile. The White Lotus guards surrounded Asami and Kurana. They held their hands in a defensive positon, prepared to counter-attack anything that could harm them.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK! RETREAT!" a White Lotus guard screamed.

Asami was panicking while wrapping her arms tight over the young girl's head to protect her. "OKAY! RADIO THE LAST VEHICLE TO WAIT FOR US AT THE ENTRANCE!" Asami ordered the White Lotus guard behind her.

Kurana didn't know what was happening except for the fact that they we're under attack. She held tighter on Asami's cloak with fear in her eyes. The group ran towards the entrance to the Ancient City to get out of the dangerous situation. A black Sato Mobile was waiting for their arrival and everyone got in. The driver stepped on the throttle as hard as he could to escape the place and return to Republic City. After the incident, Asami felt a stingy pain at her back. She hadn't noticed the huge burn she got from the attack. She ignored it for a while, but after a few hours, the pain came back more painful than ever. Kurana noticed the blood slowly dripping from Asami's back. In a few minutes, Asami fell on Kurana's lap, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

The last few of the White Lotus guards arrived at Republic City with Asami and Kurana. They drove through the streets lightning fast and were lucky to avoid other cars. They arrived at the Central Medical Centre in the heart of Republic City. The doctors and nurses rushed Asami's lifeless body to the emergency room. Kurana was trembling. To see that much blood cover her arms was something she can never be used to.

Kurana's thoughts fogged her mind. "_What if she never wakes up?! How am I supposed to seek my destiny?! Why is this happening to me?!"_. She briskly walked back and forth inside the waiting lounge. White Lotus Sentries were sent by the other guards to watch over her in case anything happens. After half an hour has passed, a man wearing a green polo forcefully pushed open the main doors of the waiting lounge. Kurana snapped out of her thoughts as the man's loud shouting crawled throughout the room.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kurana was startled as the loud man stomped through the hallway she was in. Several of the White Lotus Sentries held their defensive stance but suddenly straightened up with the presence of the man. His long sleeves were folded high until it reached the elbows. His polo had the common mandarin collar standing out. A short goatee grew on the man's chin but didn't go all the way to form a moustache. This man had buff and bulky arms which matched his tough look.

The man caught Kurana's stare at him. "WHO ARE YOU?" the man yelled in front of her face.

"Uh-umm, I-I'm K-Kurana, sir." Kurana replied while trying to search for words to say.

The man realized how he scared the young girl he was talking to. He sighed "I'm sorry, kid. I just got really worried about my friend in there." He pointed towards a glass pane where Asami could be seen inside the room. Kurana looked at the man and curiously asked

"Asami? How do you know her?" her stuttering halted and the young Avatar's courageous personality appeared.

The man was also surprised on how this girl could've known his good friend, Asami. a surprising idea popped in the man's head

"W-wait, how do you know her too? ARE YOU LIKE…HER DAUGHTER?! She didn't tell me that she and Korra had a child!"

Kurana gave the man a baffled look and shook her head "What?! No! My name's Kurana and Asami found me in the slums of New Ba Sing Se."

"New Ba Sing Se, huh? Hmm...wait…WAIT?! ARE YOU-?!"

The man wondered for quite a bit and lifted his finger up in the air while his eyes grew huge in excitement.

"YES! I GET IT NOW! S-SHE FOOOOUND YOU!" the man's eyes were building up tears. Kurana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I already told yo-"before she could even finish, the man wrapped his ripped arms around the girl and lifted her in a bear hug. Kurana held on the man's biceps while laughing as the man spun her around the air and held her up high.

"Welcome back, Korra! Err..Kurana! I knew you were going to come back for us!" the man cried as he was still holding Kurana up in the air, almost reaching the ceiling.

"I think you already know who I am" he chuckled and slowly placed the young girl back to the ground "It's me! Bolin! Well, I know you don't technically know me. BUT IT'S ME! YOUR BESTEST BUD IN REPUBLIC CITY! BOLIN THE MOVERSTAR!" he flexed his biceps up in the air and gave a seductive look. Kurana grossed out by the view of Bolin but giggled afterwards.

"Uh-uhmm, hi Bolin. I really can't remember you, but I think we were really great friends in the past!" Kurana cheerfully praised the man.

"Oh yeah! We were reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally buds, together with Asami, Mako and my sweet darling, Opal!" he said that last name with the happiest smile and glistening eyes. This was the most awe Kurana has ever seen since she left her home. Kurana felt a sudden relief with Bolin around her.

Kurana told Bolin how they got attacked near the Ancient City of the Sun Warriors and how much she misses her mom after she left her home. Bolin felt heavy weight pull on his heart as the young girl tells her story. Bolin thought that the girl was very young and a lot of horrible things happened to her at a young age. Kurana told Bolin that she needed to go to the bathroom. The moverstar gladly nodded and point her towards the nearest bathroom at the end of the west hallway. After the Avatar walked towards her destination, Bolin stood up and slowly walked towards the glass pane of the room Asami was in and leaned against it. He glanced at his old friend laying down on a bed, sleeping peacefully and how she still looked years younger when Bolin first met her.

Asami had a few dried up scratches on the side of her cheek but, the wound on her forearms seem pinkish and Bolin knew that the healers did a really great job. He couldn't resist the temptation to go inside to see her again, so he slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. The room was so quiet that you could hear Asami's breaths and heart beats. Bolin sat on an old chair at the side of the bed and grabbed Asami's hand.

"Hey there, 'Sami. It's so nice to see you again after being away for spirits know how long." Bolin couldn't hold back his tears as they fell on the soft light blue bed. He wiped his tears away "Ya know, Mako's been worried too, as much as I am! We thought you would never come back but, you did. Aaaaaand I already know you found her! Who knows how happy you are when you met her." Bolin smiled and decided to give the CEO a kiss on the forehead "Hang in there, 'Sami. We got you."

The last few words Bolin said made Asami's fingers twitched a bit. Bolin held both his hands to his mouth in astonishment. Asami's eyes blinked a bit and a few minutes later she was turning her aching head towards Bolin.

"Bo? Is that you?" Asami wondered

"ASAAAAMI!" Bolin screamed before carefully wrapping his arms over Asami's neck.

Kurana returned from her trip to the bathroom and heard a loud screeching noise that tingled in her ear. She ran over to where she heard it and saw Bolin hugging Asami. Kurana was also in awe and quickly opened the door to Asami's room where she jumped on top of the bed to join the hug.

The CEO felt a slight pain at the side of her back and she pulled away from the two visitors. The earth benders looked at each other and glanced back at Asami at the same time.

"I'm so sorry 'Sami! I didn't me-" Asami cut Bolin off with a groan of pain.

"AAARGGHH!" her scream could be heard even from outside the room.

Kurana ran out to call out for a doctor. Luckily, one was walking along the hallway and rushed towards the room. The doctor tended to Asami's pain and bended a stream of liquid out of the hanging water sack on his side. He pressed on the wound and the water began to glow. Asami calmed down and rested her head on the pillow behind her so she could have a short nap.

A few minutes after the doctor left the room, a rough knock was heard on the door. A White Lotus Sentry peeked in the half open door.

"Uhm…sorry to disturb you Ms. Sato but, there's someone here who wants to see you." The guard said while switching glances from Asami to the person outside.

Asami annoyed for waking up "Ugh. Is it someone important?"

"Uhh..it's the chief, M'am." The sentry replied, scratching his head.

Asami wondered "Chief?" the visitor's boots slowly clanged towards the room.

The man barged in and spoke up with a professional tone "Chief of Police, M'am."

Bolin stood up and stared at the visitor. With a short pause, Bolin muttered "Mako."

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thanks for the support you all are giving me! :D It really brings me joy to see people reading my work. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters :) keep reading to know more!_


	5. Chapter 5: Republic City and The Chief

His metal armor had a tint of coal and stood out the most from his appearance. The armor looked like a vest on top of his red long sleeved polo. He wore black pants and leather boots with huge buckles at the sides that caused the clanging earlier. A brown half glove hung from his waist while his sleeves were folded up high similar to Bolin's style.

A stern look reflected on his face. Wrinkles built up on the side of his eyes and a slightly grey goatee covered his upper lip down to his chin. Long silver streaks of hair fell on the side of his face that went around his temple.

"Hey, bro." a cold smile crept out of his lips.

After Mako spoke up, Bolin ran towards his brother and gave him a long hug. The Chief chuckled a bit and pulled away to hold Bolin's shoulders.

"MAKO! Why in the world were you gone for so long?" Bolin asked with a few more questions to follow up.

"Why didn't you let me in the station? You didn't even go home for 5 years! 5 WHOLE YEARS!" Mako raised his hand on Bolin's face.

"I'll tell you when we get home." his smile warmed up Bolin's heart in the thought that his brother will finally come back with him.

Mako glanced at the woman lying on the bed "How're you feeling 'Sami?"

"Hey, Mako." Asami paused for a bit and placed her hand at her side "Quite better actually. It was far more painful earlier." She stated

"What happened to you anyways? Why didn't you show up for a long time? Was it because of…uhmm… Korra?" Asami asked the questions that were hanging at the edge of her tongue.

Mako bowed his head and sighed "I-I'm sorry I've been pushing you guys away for such a long time. And, yes. It's about Korra. It just didn't feel right without her around, you know? I felt like a part of our team was gone when she left. It wasn't the same anymore."

Asami saw Mako's cheeks running with tears. She was struck by the words Mako said.

Mako always loved Korra more than Asami but, Korra didn't choose Mako, she chose someone who understands her better, Asami. He was greatly confused when the two women he loved before ended up being together. This event made Mako feel powerless. He felt like he failed to love someone he truly cared about. What's worse, is when Korra started to show signs of weakness that made her very sick. Afterwards, this led to Korra's untimely death. Mako's heart fell in despair as he watched his loved one pass.

Asami could feel the tension in the room. She could see how Mako's emotions were overflowing and how she bitterly thought about Mako's past relationship with Korra.

After a few weeks when Asami and Korra returned from the spirit world, Mako laid his eyes back on Korra again. He was desperate to get back with Korra. It was when Mako secretly kissed Korra at the top of the Spirit Tower when the Avatar needed someone to talk to and Asami just wasn't there for her. Korra had so much in thought and never noticed that her lips were brushing against Mako's. The kiss deepened just before a heavy kick fell on Korra's ribs. Korra fell down to the ground and widened her eyes to see Asami standing in front of them with her fists clenched. Mako was also suprised that Asami was there all along.

After the incident, Asami forgave Korra but ignored Mako until Korra got sick.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders "C'mon, Mako. Don't get all touchy around here. You're the Chief of Police, for spirits sake!"

Mako wiped his tears away and gave Asami a bloodshot stare "I-I'm sorry. I just feel bad for being away for so long. I'll never leave you guys again, I promise."

Bolin gave his brother a rough nudge on the shoulder and pointed towards the young girl quietly sitting on the chair "I'm not sure you know who that is, don't you?" Bolin asked

The Chief glanced at the girl "Ohh, there's someone else in the room, huh? And who might you be?"

Kurana stood up and raised her hand to her forehead to perform a salute"Hi, sir! My name's Kurana, sir! Reporting for duty as the AVATAR!" she yelled with a deep mocking tone

Mako laughed at the girl but quickly stopped when he heard the last word. "Wait, did she just say what I think she said?"

"Did she just say…she's the _Avatar_?" Mako raised his brow in disbelief

Asami and Bolin nodded simultaneously. "What?! You found her?!" Mako felt a huge weight lift up in his chest. He ran towards the girl to hug her and stared at her eyes. "She has her eyes." Mako smirked

"I want you to take her around Republic City while I rest. Afterwards, I'll take her to see a fire bending master." Asami spoke in the background.

Mako nodded and carried the young Avatar on his shoulders. Kurana laughed while Mako was walking towards the highly advanced Sato Mobile outside the Medical Centre. It was far different from Asami's car. It had several new technologies built into it that Kurana couldn't understand. They went off for a drive while Mako pointed out several important places they were going to.

They went first to the Town Hall, then the Police Station, the Korra National Park, a few spirit vine filled buildings, the Spirit Portal and finally Air Temple Island.

Kurana's eyes grew as she stared at the floating island atop of Republic City. It had 2 waterfalls dripping from each side of the island. Flying Bison and lemurs could be seen playing around the open air. Mako stopped in front of a small arched gate that had 2 air benders standing beside it.

"Good day, Freyda, Darik. I think Jinora would want to see us up there." Mako held Kurana's hand and walked towards the air benders. Freyda and Darik nodded to let them in the gate. Kurana was confused on what they were doing inside a gate with nothing at the otherside when suddenly an air tunnel gushed underneath Mako and her feet. The young Avatar got startled and held on Mako tighter.

They finally landed on the floating island and Kurana held her hand to her mouth. The island was a pure paradise. Many different flora danced around the single tower standing at the middle of the island. A woman with short hair and a tattooed arrow on her forehead walked towards them. "Hey there Mako!" she yelled

"Where have you been? We thought you left Republic City!"

Mako scratched his head "I know, I know. I left you guys for a while. Don't worry, I got your backs now, I promise." the woman smiled and bowed in front of him

She noticed a little girl hiding behind Mako's leg "Well, I think I know who you are. I've been dreaming about you for about 3 weeks straight and finally, you've arrived." she carefully held her hand out for the girl to grab.

Kurana reached for the hand to shake and yelled "I'm the AVATAR! Deal with it!"

The woman chuckled "Well, nice to meet you again, Avatar. You can call me, Jinora. I'm Air Temple Island's current air bending master." after the woman spoke, 2 younger tatooed air benders stood out off the temple door and yelled "JINORA! ROHAN'S ON TOP OF THE TOWER AGAIN!" Jinora turned her head to see her siblings panicking.

"I'll get him down, okay?" She sighed and glanced back at the little girl "After you've finished training for fire bending, go to the Southern Air Temple and somebody will be willing to teach you air bending there. I can't teach you because many more nomads begin to reappear. Anyways, good luck on your training, Kurana and it was nice to see you again, Chief." she finished and ran back inside the tower.

The duo left Air Temple Island and headed back to the Central Medical Centre. Asami could hear the two talking and giggling outside the room. They opened the door and Kurana jumped on top of Asami's bed.

"Asami! Asami! This place is awesome! Air Temple Island was amazing! How was it floating?!" Kurana asked with amusement

The CEO found herself giggling too "When Korra was still alive, she and the other air benders lifted Air Temple Island and placed it floating on top of Republic City. It couldn't float by itself so Korra, had an amazing idea. She went in the Avatar State and bent metal rings just underneath the island. She reverse magnetized the island's bottom and the rings in the water, this made the island float just by reversing the magnetic polarity." Asami spitted out the information in a very professional, manner. Kurana didn't even understand anything Asami said.

After a while, Kurana fell asleep in Asami's arms while the CEO brushed her short hair. Mako noticed how peaceful Asami and the Avatar was. He thought that, the Avatar and Asami were made for each other.

Mako stood up and gave Asami a soft smile.

"I don't usually say this but…" The Chief paused.

"I'll train her." Mako proudly said.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams of Reality

"Hello?" her voice echoed throughout the place. "Hello? Anybody there?" She said as her feet felt the soft blades of grass below her. The young girl ventured deeper into the place until she found a small pond.

Kurana carefully observed her surroundings while peeking at the back of a bush. The place was filled with colorful flora and the trees stood up higher than thelast building she saw. It was beautiful.

The young Avatar stepped her tiny feet out of the bush to walk towards the glimmering pond. Four tigerfish swam around in circles trying to catch one another. Kurana noticed how these creatures had similar colors to the four nations. White for Air, blue for Water, green for Earth and red for Fire. To her amazement, she leaned closer to the pond for her to be only 4 inches away from the water when she noticed the blue tigerfish heading towards her and had its eyes glowing. The Avatar scurried away from the edge of the pond where the fish jumped out and turned into a beautiful woman.

She had a tan skin tone and muscular arms. Her eyes glistened like sapphire. She wore a blue skin tight vest and her arms were covered with a half sleeve glove. A water buffalo hide hung around her waist as she floated gracefully on top of the pond.

"W-who are you?" Kurana asked with a frightened look.

"Hello, Kurana. I've been waiting for you. My name is Korra and I was your past life 10 years ago." Korra spoke as she gave Kurana a warm smile.

The young Avatar widened her eyes in amazement to see her predecessor in front of her.

"Oh my spirits! It's you! Wait, IT'S ME! OR...US!" Kurana excitedly jumped around the pond.

Korra let out a small chuckle and floated down to offer Kurana a hand. The younger girl took it excitedly and for some reason she thought it was only a hand shake.

"Welcome to the Spirit World, Kurana." Korra gripped on Kurana's hand tighter.

"Oh, this is the Spirit World!? What am I doi-" before Kurana could even finish, Korra tugged her towards the sky to float on top of the colorful clouds spread throughout the Spirit World. They took off while a trail of bunnybees flew by their side. The young girl's face was priceless. She had a mix of adoration, misery and joy on her childish face. She could see how vibrant that world was. They finally stopped but not at their destination.

There was darkness. The trees weren't blooming with flowers but instead, of smoke. That particular place was ruined and left to die. Kurana could see the disbelief Korra had in her face to see the place she loved destroyed.

Korra hastily landed themselves on the ash covered landscape. Kurana couldn't believe her eyes as older Avatar broke down in tears.

"I see, you have already been found." A sinister looking smirk crept towards a man in a robe. He has short shaggy hair and a scratch on the side of his eyebrow.

Korra ran towards the mysterious man and threw a punch at him but, she missed. "Hello again, Avatar Korra. Remember me?" The man asked while dancing the around the punches Korra gave at him. Kurana stood there trying to find a way to escape the Spirit World.

"I will never forget, Zaheer." The older Avatar clenched her teeth and spun to drop a kick at the airbender. Zaheer dodged the attack with ease and blew a vicious gust of air to knock Korra off her feet. She fell hard on her back and gave out a loud groan of pain. Before Korra could pass out, she mumbled "Tell A-Asami...I l-love h-". Kurana held her hands to her mouth in shock. The young Avatar felt helpless and terrified at the moment. Zaheer slowly crept towards the young girl after stepping on Korra's abdomen. The airbender gave Kurana an evil glare before grabbing her sides and holding her up in the air.

"After so many years, you're finally here...Avatar. Someone's waiting for you. You'll find out...SOON." He made the girl shiver and sweat with the words he said. After Zaheer gave Kurana one last death stare, he raised his hand and drove his thumb on the young Avatar's forehead making the young girl's mumbles into a blood curdling scream. "He'll be waiting." his final words cut through Kurana's chest as she gasped for air.

"KURANA! Wake up please!" she heard screaming around her as she slowly regained consciousness.

She jumped and tensed up as Asami held her hands. Kurana was gasping for air while sweat and tears dripped down her chin. "I-it was s-scary!" the Avatar shakingly said.

"Kurana! What happened? Was it a nightmare?" Asami worriedly comforted the young girl.

"N-no, I was in t-the Spirit World. K-korra was there too." Asami widened her eyes to hear her wife still wandering the Spirit World. A sudden struck of joy fell over Asami's heart but tended the girl in her arms first.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. Can you tell me what you saw?" Asami tried comforting the girl.

"I-it was...uhh...he s-said his name was...Z-zaheer." Kurana spoke still trying to catch her breath.

Asami's face was full of dismay to the fact that Zaheer could still meditate into the Spirit World. "Z-zaheer? What...what did he do?!".

"I d-don't know! Korra and I s-saw a forest b-burning.." Kurana's sobs became older woman wrapped her arms tighter around the crying girl. When the Avatar felt Asami's warmth cover her body, she immediately stopped her crying. She calmed down and let out a deep sigh before murmuring a few words.

"Thank you...Momma..." Asami felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I got you." They held each other like that for a several minutes before Kurana tried to speak again.

"Uhm...Mom-...I mean...Asami? K-Korra was badly beaten up by the bad man. She also said that she loves you." Kurana mumbled a sad tone.

The CEO's heart into sadness but let out a light smile across her face. "I love you too, Korra...stay strong, sweetie." She said while holding the betrothal necklace hanging around her neck.

Asami was so deep in her thoughts reminiscing the times that Korra was still around that she didn't notice the young girl sleeping in exhaustion on her lap. She giggled quietly and brushed the Avatar's hair while she laid her head back on the pillow. Even though the Sun's shining, she felt that they needed more sleep before Kurana could train her firebending with Mako at early noon.

"Hey, sweetheart. Wake up. You've got a long day to train." Asami softly woke up the snoring girl on her lap.

"Uhh...already? Can't we sleep a bit more?" The Avatar asked without even opening her droopy eyes.

"We can't. Mako's already outside waiting for you. He'll take you to the police training grounds." She whispered at the girl's ears as she gently caressed Kurana's short brown hair.

Kurana jumped in excitement because she has always wanted to see how the police train.

"Really? I'll get dressed!" She said while rubbing her dreamy blue eyes. Asami always remember Korra's face whenever she stares at Kurana's childish puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, calm down Avatar! I'm feeling a lot better now and might be able to leave the room later. I'll try and catch up with you. Don't force yourself too much and drink water after you train. Wear your training pads always, okay?" Asami stated with a concerned look on her face. Kurana understood every single word the CEO said to her. It made the young girl think that Asami was like her mother.

She hurriedly picked up her backpack and ran towards the door of the room to leave. She made a sudden stop for a second to turn around and look over Asami, who was looking at her with warm smile. Kurana came back to give Asami a tight hug before she left. The CEO felt Korra wrapping her arms around her. A kiss on the forehead was the last thing Asami gave Kurana.

"Be good with Mak-...Master Mako, alright?" Asami placed her hands on Kurana's shoulders.

"Got it, Mom!" The Avatar returned a kiss on Asami's cheeks befor she ran off outside the room. Asami felt like Kurana was her child, like she was meant to take care of the young girl.

"Mako! Mako! I'm here!" The running little girl yelled.

Mako turned his head and saw the Avatar. "Ahem...it's Master Mako to you now." He bowed as Kurana bowed too.

"Okay, Master Mako. Are you gonna teach me the _burning fist_?" Kurana raised her fist to the air "Oh! Oh! Or maybe the _blazing kick_?" she spun around to kick in the air, almost hitting Mako's side "Or my favorite! The _dragon's breath!" _Kurana made a perfect warrior stance with her arms bent to the side of her chest. Her hands were clenched into upside down fists and her face gave off a frightful look. She raised her chin and growled in the air.

Mako's eyes widened in astonishment.

She breathed out...

"Flames..." Mako mumbled in awe.

Kurana was startled with the bright red-orange fire that spitted out her mouth. She stumbled down to the floor in disbelief of what happened. She couldn't believe that she already bended fire even before she begun her training.

Mako helped the Avatar up. "I was going to think that you'll get that move after 3 years." He said with a smirk while dusting off the young girl.

Kurana still stood there while Mako fixed her shirt and grabbed her bag. "C'mon, we got a lot to do." Mako reached out his hand to the girl for her to take it.

They went in Mako's dark red Sato Mobile and drove off to the Main Police Station.

Kurana jumped out the vehicle and ran towards the door of the station. Mako followed behind her. The Avatar stopped in front of the door and turned around to face the Chief.

"Uhh...where do we go, Sifu Mako?" she wondered.

Mako walked in front of her and opened the two doors. "We go that way." He pointed to another metal door behind the desks and offices around the station. Everyone inside the station was busy and running around holding papers and small cups of tea.

The Chief stood there in a revolted manner. His face turned a shade of anger.

"ATTENTION! CAN WE GET SOME RESPECT HERE?!" He yelled these sharp words across the whole building. No one even dared to move a muscle.

"Thank you. I would like to announce that Mr. Cho, would be your substitute Chief of Police for the moment. The reason is that I volunteered to be the firebending mentor for.." he paused as he glanced at Kurana hiding behind his leg ".. Avatar Kurana."

They screamed and yelled her name as she was introduced to the whole station. She kindly smiled and waved at the people in front of her.

"Okay, now...EVERYBODY GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!" Mako grunted and held on Kurana's hands tighter as he tugged her across the office and into the metal door. 2 metalbenders opened the door for them and The Avatar was in awe. The place was massive even behind a whole office. The room had a small sparring area in the middle and dumbbell can be seen on the right side. On the left was a platform with the four nations' emblems were painted. A larger area was open for training and practicing forms. Kurana felt home.

As the young girl took in her surroundings, an unexpected fireball thrusted at the side of her cheeks, burning a little bit of her brown hair. She was startled and tried to stand in a fighting stance, only to find her mentor in a boxing stance too.

"There are 2 stances that I can teach you but, you can only choose one. The one I'm using right now is the Modern Bending Stance" Mako then changed his boxing form into a more traditional and warrior-like stance "and this is the Traditional Fire Stance. Now, choose, young Avatar."

Kurana thought about it for a few seconds and answered without a doubt "Traditional."

"Good choice. Now, show me your most basic stance. " the Chief provoked Kurana.

The Avatar swiped her right foot across the floor and placed her right hand parallel to it. Her left leg bent with her left hand on the middle of her chest. It was a perfect stance.

"Amazing..." Mako again in awe "Okay, concentrate on your heart beat and feel the rush of energy flowing inside you, we call that our _Chi." _Mako slowly walked around the Avatar to inspect her form.

Kurana closed her eyes and felt the blood running through her veins. She couldn't hear anything, except the pulsing of her heart. As the Avatar was focusing, scenes from her earlier dream flashed in her thoughts. She was trying her best not to lose her form.

"Now, once you feel like your Chi is making its way to your hands or feet, throw a punch or kick in the air as if trying to release all that energy." Mako instructed the girl.

The young Avatar felt like she was going to explode and lifted her right leg in the air and gave it a deadly spin kick.

Smoke appeared. Only smoke.

Kurana was frustrated at what she did. She tried again and again with each repetition weakening her focus and increasing her frustration. The young girl dropped on her knees in exhaustion and held her face with her hands.

"Do it again. This time, don't let anger and frustration fuel your bending. Let peace and control empower it."

She couldn't bend fire yet. She knew she had to train harder with Mako. A sigh left her lips and the Avatar stood up professionally to start the form again. This time, she had cleared her mind of all the memories she had with her family and the horrible dream that crawled in the back of her head. A sharp tear fell down the side of her cheek as she punched in the air with all her might.

There was a small puff of flame that burst out of her palms. It made her fall to her knees. Exhaustion crawled through her body, tiring all her limbs.

"Is it...ughh...really this..h-hard?" Kurana let out a sigh and sleepiness

"Mhmm? It shouldn't be this hard for you...could it be?" Mako mumbled and pauses for a few seconds. "Yes...yes! That's it! I know why you get too tired, the natural order of the elements has changed! By the looks of it, fire is _now_ your opposite. It looks like I'm going to train you for a long while." Mako stated.

"May I know, how long?"

The Chief thought for a second "I'll give you maybe hmm...10? 10 years."

"What?! 10 years? That's too long!" Kurana protested.

Mako glared at her with angry eyes as the Avatar zipped her mouth and stood straight "Good. Now, let's get started." The Sifu said with a serious tone to his voice.


	7. Chapter 7: Thief

_Fast forward to 10 years after Avatar Kurana has almost finished her Firebending training._

"Hey! Watch it!" she said as a young man passed quickly by her side, almost knocking off the basket of bread she was holding.

The man stumbled down to the floor where a few yuans fell and spread out.

"No! My money!" he grabbed the bills and a few coin-filled purses that were scattered all over the stone path. A few people heared the clanging of the gold on the floor and started to rush toward it to grab some.

"H-hey! That's mine! Urgh! Give it back!" the man growled as he tried to fight over the purses on another man's hand when a sudden flare of fire parted them both.

"Stop! Both of you!" the young woman, who was holding the basket of bread earlier, stood infront of the crowd that gathered in the center of the market, where the man's money fell on the floor.

Everyone stopped and stood there, expecting to see a brawl. The woman walked towards the two men as she swayed her hips. The other man stood up quickly and dropped the stolen purses in his hands as he ran away from the scene.

The man kept his stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. She had a rather shaggy hair that suited her intimidating look. She had a green sleeve less top and had a thick belt wrapped around her abdomen. Her pants were a bit dirty and looked like it was just used for sparring. She had white wraps around her legs.

The man snapped out of the stare as the woman held out a hand in front of him.

"C'mon, get up" she said with a caring tone.

The man willingly took the hand and stood up to brush off the dirt on his shirt. He looked at the mess he did and started to feel embarassed at what happened. He realized that he still had money lying on the floor as he dove down to grab the coins.

The woman helped him too. As they finished, the woman gave her all the money and introduced herself.

"Well, that's the last of it. My name's Ku-" before she could finish, a group of thugs yelled across the market.

"THERE! THAT'S HIM!" They pointed out to the man beside her. He gulped and bowed in front of the young woman as he scuffled with the bag of money he had.

The man ran around the market trying to lose the thugs after him. Every where they went, blows of fire and dust of earth followed. The woman tailed them from behind to see where this is going. The man entered an alley but, to his surprise, a 15 foot wall stood to block the path. He had no where to go but back to where he entered. The three men finally caught up with him and walked slowly while cracking their knuckles.

The man dropped his bags of money and gave them a sharp grin. He then placed both his arms out and moved them in a motion as if separating something from the air. The thugs rushed towards him and bended elements to throw to him. He skillfully dodged it all. He exhaled a deep breath and easily separated the water vapor from the humid air around them. The huge blob of water in front of him was bended to wrap around his forearms and froze it to form 2 sharp icicles stuck on his hands.

The thugs felt fear creep down their spine as the young man sliced through their clothes and gave them small cuts around their cheeks.

"Ow! Oh, man! We gotta get outta here, boys!" a firebender shouted.

They quickly retreated but 2 of them got knocked out by the young man. "Mr. Shao won't be happy with this! I'll be ba-" before he could finish, an earth slab rose to trip his feet. The man stumbled over and hit the ground head first which left him unconscious easily.

The man noticed a figure hiding behind a trash bin. He walked over and placed his hand over the bin.

"Don't think I didn't see you." He playfully said.

Before he knew it, the woman he met earlier jumped out and startled him.

"Woah! You scared me!" the man said.

The young man had a light blue long sleeved polo that was folded in elbow length. He had a pair of pants on, which was a bit dirty from all the fighting earlier. The sides of his head was shaved leaving the top to sprout in different angles, while a short pony tail braid was hanging from the back of his head. An ear ring hung from his left ear and a water tribe tattoo was inked on his right forearm.

The woman giggled and stuck her hand out. "I didn't finish introducing myself earlier. My name's Kurana."

The man took the hand and hid his blushing face "H-hello…uhh...y-you can call m-me, Tok-"

"TOKKU!" a high pitched voice rung from the back of Kurana.

In the corner of the alley a woman stood with her hands on her hips. "Tokku! Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you! We got a lot to talk about!"

"Spirits! Well, you already know my name then." He scratched his head and small blush crept across his face.

Kurana laughed and said "Its okay, go now. I got these 3. I know someone from the police, I'll call them on this."

"T-thank you! I'll s-see you a-around then?" Tokku nervously asked.

"I live at the station, meet me there tomorrow." The Avatar winked and pushed him towards the corner.

"Its a date then!?" Tokku asked with confidence.

Kurana giggled "Don't be silly! Catch ya later!" she waved.

Tokku shrugged his shoulders and waved back while running towards the woman.

Kurana arrived at the training grounds in the police headquarters or as she calls it, her _home_. She saw the Sifu standing in the middle of the sparring circle.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Mako yelled in anger.

"I-I'm sorry, I got caught up. There wa-" Mako cut her off with a fiery spin kick that threw her off balance.

"No need to explain. You've beaten all my best officers but this time, its your final test and you'll have to beat…" he paused and smirked "_ME."._

The Sifu threw several fire punches to her sides but she gracefully dodged it all. A kick towards her chest made her stumble back to the ground. Mako rushed with a blazing fist. She stood quickly and formed an unusual stance. She blocked the hard hitting punch and the Avatar backflipped to send out a barage of flames towards her opponent. Mako jumped and rolled to dodge her attacks. The Sifu gathered all his energy and released a fast spray of fire to her. She redirected the attack to both her arms and sent out a twirl of red and blue flames towards Mako. This made Mako stumble and was unable to stand up easily.

"Well done *cough* well done. You've proven yourself enough, young girl. I'm very proud of you, Kurana or should I say, _Avatar_ Kurana." He reached out for Kurana's hand to pull him up and they both bowed in respect to each other.

Before he could stand straight, a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, Sifu! I couldn't have done this without you." Kurana broke into tears and Mako smiled to return the warm hug.

He pulled away and said "Alright, let's go see Asami. She'll love to-"

"CHIEF! T-the Agni Kai! T-they're...they're..." An officer nervously yelled.

"What?! What did they do again this time?!" Mako replied with a furious tone.

"No! They didn't do anything! They're...t-they're getting beat up!"

Mako's eyes grew and his face filled with confusion "What?! What do you mean?!"

"We don't have much time! They're getting killed out there! Come with me, Chief!" the officer motioned for them to follow.

Kurana and Mako rode a Sato mobile while following a band of cops to the docks. The Chief couldn't believe his eyes, a bunch of Agni Kai Triads are laying unconscious on the ground. A group of people wearing faceless black masks with a large red 'X' on them are surrounding the Triads. They wore red cloaks and a large machine connected to their backs. Their hands were covered with mechanical gloves that had a red glowing color on the palm.

They saw the cops headed for them and reacted quickly by sending out bursts of fire to them. 3 Sato mobiles exploded and launched in the air from the attack. Mako dodged the falling vehicles with their car. Kurana and Mako got out of the Sato mobile and threw fire at the group. They made 8 people go down but, there was still 12 more remaining to defeat the cops.

The Avatar stood in the front lines and released a wave of searing hot fire over the enemies. They rolled to their sides to dodge the attack and quickly stood back up to jump on top of the warehouse beside the shipping dock. All of the men stood in a horizontal line and another man stood in the center.

He had a pair of working goggles and a slick hair do. His suit was shaded with grey and a red polo was underneath it. A gold tie shone on his chest as he slowly walked around with a fancy cane.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" He shouted with a polite manner.

Every cop on the ground turned their heads to face the man. "Ahh, it looks like I got your attention! Thank you all for coming today!"

"Enough of the blabber! Who are you and what are you doing?!" Mako shouted at the gentleman.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! As you may not know, these men are actually non-benders but, I have bestowed them" he said as he looked at the men at his sides "the ability to bend FIRE!" The masked men showed off their skills in a series of bright red flames.

Kurana and the other officers widened their eyes as they looked at the flames bursting out on the warehouse.

"Okay, enough of that! I am here to reclaim what was once truly ours. We are the Zhu Fu, the givers of fire and…" He smirked and produced a bright green swirling flame from his hand.

"…I am Hakoro, the wielder of the great flame." The Zhu Fu released a large wall of flame and disappeared into thin air.

"All of you! Send out an APB on Mr. Hakoro and the rest of Zhu Fu! Find out where they came from!" Mako yelled at the scuffling officers.

He turned to Kurana who was still in disbelief of what happened "And you, it's time to let them know, the Avatar is back."

"Sir! We found something! I think he's the Agni Kai's great thief" the officers signaled them to an unconscious young man lying on the ground.

Kurana gasped as she saw the man he met eariler "Tokku?!"


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

"Get them in the E.R.!" a nurse shouted in front of the hospital's entrance. Doctor's we're running around, trying to check for injuries among the Agni Kai patients.

"Hang in there, Tokku. I don't want to lose my only friend." Tears dripped down Kurana's eyes as she watched the waterbender get rushed in the emergency room. Several hours have passed and the running doctors lessened by the minute. The Avatar was sitting right next to The Chief, not saying a single word to each other, when a soft warm voice broke the silence.

"Why the long face, sweetheart?" an old woman stood in front the two.

"Asami!" Kurana's eyes filled with joy as she stood up and hugged the woman who took her in "It's so nice to see you! How are you doing?"

The CEO returned the hug "I've been doing great, I recently passed on the 'Sato throne' to Bolin's daughter. So now...I have my whole life to stay by your side." She smiled and brushed the Avatar's hair out of her face. Kurana let out a tiny squeak and hugged her stepmother again.

Asami waved at Mako and was returned with a nod. "I heard the news from one of my White Lotus Sentries, who were these men?" Asami finally asked.

"Well..." Mako looked at her "we honestly have no details as of now. They're anonymous and the police records don't show any man named, Hakoro. He wasn't a criminal. He's new." The Chief stated with anger in his words.

"Alright then, I'll leave the police with the investigation. But to make sure the safety of everyone, I'll have several Sentries around Kurana and the station." The former CEO's motherly attitude took over.

"No. We can't just let Sentries roam around outside the building, the Zhu Fu would think of us as a high priority target." Mako protested.

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose "Okay, I'll leave 3 Sentries around Kurana. Since she still havent finished her training."

The Avatar smiled and glanced at Mako "About that...Sifu passed me as a student! I'm a firebender now!" Asami jumped and gave the young girl a kiss on the forehead "Oh my! This is great news! But still, young missy, the Sentries will be on your tail." The older woman placed her hands on her hips but smiled afterwards. Kurana pouted and crossed her arms.

The doctors told the trio that the Agni Kai Triads are still unconscious but they will fully recover soon, however, there is one person who wasn't asleep. The doctor guided Mako, Asami and Kurana towards a room in the end. A young man with several gashes and burns was lying down the bed facing towards them.

"You're awake!" The Avatar rushed towards the man and hugged him. The man squinted his eyes to see who was with him and he immediately saw the Chief and Asami.

"Damn it! How many weeks do I have to stay inside bars, Chief?" Tokku blurted out ignoring the woman hugging him.

"Don't worry, I have other plans for you. For now, why don't you take a look who's by your side." Mako grunted.

The waterbender turned his head to his side and saw the woman he met at the market. "Is that you, K-Kurana?"

"Hey, how you doing? I didn't know you were in the Triads." She placed her hands on top of Tokku's.

The young man blushed "Uhh...I'm fine...wait, what are you doing here? Were you in the fight earlier?" He asked.

Kurana nodded "I was with Mako when he was asked to go to a an emergency with the Agni Kai. Then, this police officer saw you and I told them to immediately get you in the ambulance." she gripped his hand tighter.

Tokku stared lovingly at the young woman's eyes when a cough broke the staring.

"Erhmm...Mako and I will go outside and leave you two with some privacy." Asami winked at Kurana, who's cheeks turned pink. Before Asami headed out she turned around to face the waterbender "You know what, you kinda look like Master Kai!". Mako tugged on Asami's sleeve to drag her out of the room.

"Hey! They were starting to get cute together!" She growled and her eyes gleamed with sweetness.

"Enough of that! Let's talk about the incident at the warehouse. I kinda figured out something." The Chief placed his hands in his pockets and started tapping his foot.

"I was thinking of what that Hakoro guy said. He was saying that they were going to take back what was rightfully theirs. I thought about it for a long time then, it hit me! He was a firebender and what did the fire nation lose?" He asked Asami.

"...the land..." Asami's eyes widened at Mako's keen idea.

"Correct. He wants to take back Republic City for the sake of the fire nation."

**A/N: **_Wassap guys! Please drop a review and tell me your suggestions on how I can make the story better :) I appreciate any comments you give :D Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Xhu Fu

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I currently changed the Zhu Fu's name to 'Xhu Fu' so that the 'X' on their masks represent their name :) anyways, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more! ;)_

"Ow!" Tokku groaned in pain. "Take it a bit lightly, please?" He begged. Kurana hesitated but, kept on checking his wounds. There were deep gashes and burns that only a healer could repair. Kurana's eyes filled with tears and pity clouded her thoughts. She gave out a small sniff, quiet enough for Tokku not to hear.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She stared at him with eyes full of sadness.

The young man sighed "We were going to make the biggest deal we had. 50 crates of solid metal sheets that we-...uhh...I stole from a Future Industries delivery truck. The Agni Kai trusted the Xhu Fu. Mr. Hakoro wasn't like that when I first met him. Somehow, he figured a way to betray us by blasting the whole Triad from inside the warehouse. All I ever saw was a flash and the others running away, being blasted with red shooting flames. I woke up and next thing I knew, my best friend died carrying me to a hospital. It was horrible but...they will pay." He clenched his fists and tears fell down to his cheeks.

Kurana held his hands as she felt her heart being shattered into a thousand pieces. With all the crying and sadness, she never noticed her hand crawling up towards Tokku's gash on his bicep. Her hand started to glow a light shade of blue. The waterbender noticed it and his eyes widened at the happening.

Kurana felt Tokku loosen his grip on her hand as she gasped and pulled away from the gash.

She was healing him.

Tokku sat in disbelief and curiosity built up in his thoughts. "Wha-what just happened? Did y-you just...waterbend?! I thought you were an earthbender?!"

Kurana didn't notice how well she healed Tokku's gash, like it was never there before. _Did I just waterbend?! _she thought to herself as she stood up and tried to run away. She was stopped by a hand tugging her shirt.

"Oh spirits! A-are you the...are y-you the Avatar?!" The young woman gasped louder and a hint of panic painted her face.

"I uhhh...I was going to tell you...but I couldn't. The Chief and the others said that I should keep it to myself...well, until now." The Avatar spoke up with doubt in each passing second.

The waterbender's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped "But I thought Avatar Korra was the last of the line?"

"I thought that as well." a voice cracked out of the room's door. Asami crossed her arms and the Chief stood behind her.

"ASAMI?! I'm so sorry! I jus-" The Avatar's mouth was covered by Asami's palm.

"Save it, kiddo. It's okay. Well, not entirely. We won't know how much this guy right here would tell the Agni Kai." the raven-haired woman glared at the young man.

Mako interrupted "Don't worry, he won't tell anything. In the past few weeks, my officers are telling me that several reports of masked men are trying to port on the docks. It's time we show them that you're here."

Kurana nervously looked at Mako "But I haven't mastered water and air!"

"I know, that's why we're going to find you a master. We'll hold the Xhu Fu here while you train in the South Pole."

"What?! The South?!" the Avatar growled.

"I'll do it." Tokku easily stood up. His hair grew slightly longer than before. There were now 4 braids that hung from the back of his head. A long white dyed braid and 3 short regular braids. He grabbed a bandage scissor from the side table and cut the one braid dyed in white.

"This is my honor for the Agni Kai. I am no longer a Triad without this. I'll be your waterbending master. Even though I'm still young, I got a few tricks up my sleeves." He smirked and formed an ice blade out of thin air.

The three of them was shocked on how skillful Tokku was. "How did you do that?" Asami wondered.

"My grandmother thought me how to do it. She said that there was water everywhere but, there was one thing I didn't want her to teach me...bloodbending." the waterbender sighed.

Kurana gave him a quizzical look "What's bloodbending?"

Tokku looked at her "What? You don't know what's blood-"

"Enough! We'll get back to this later. For now, let's head out to the docks and find out what the Xhu Fu is planning." Mako yelled.

The Chief insisted the nurse to release Tokku out of the hospital. They headed out to the docks and they stopped at the back of a warehouse. Several police officers were also on their tail, all ready to attack. A group of Xhu Fu footmen were unloading crates onto 3 cargo trucks. They were all heavily armed with their flame machines. The men stopped and fell in line as their leader walked between them. Behind him was a huge crate that was being pulled by 5 footmen. The crate was being opened when they all turned around to a crack they heard from a distance.

Unfortunately, Tokku stepped on a dry twig and the noise crawled stiffly throughout the area. The officers and the team looked at the waterbender to give him a bunch of death glares. Kurana punched his side and Tokku groaned in pain. Several Xhu Fu footmen heard the noise and ran towards the warehouse.

"Move out! They're getting away!" The Chief signaled his officers to follow the criminals.

"Now, you two stay behind me and Asami always. Try to knock out as much as you can. We need them for interrogation. Tokku, protect her at all times. Are we clear?" Mako patted the waterbender's shoulder. He nodded.

Asami and The Chief headed out to search for Hakoro as the other officers fought the footmen scattered around the are. Kurana threw boulders and flames, leaving the footmen shocked on how she could have bent 2 elements. Tokku slashed his ice blades near his opponents.

"Behind you!" The Avatar yelled as she stomped on the ground and sent a footman flying. Blasts of flames could be seen springing out of the dusty air.

The water bender was so focused on fighting the surrounding Xhu Fu fighters. Tokku noticed how they wouldn't be able to fight them all off. "Come on! Let's get out of here! There's too many! Kurana!? Kur-" Tokku saw Kurana, unconscious and being dragged by three masked men into a truck. What also caught his eye was Kurana's neck had a collar with beeping green lights on it.

"KURANA!" Tokku rushed towards the vehicle as anger and fear clouded his thoughts. The waterbender swiftly created a slab of ice out of thin air. He then continuously made a pathway out of ice for him to slide on. The truck went through several alleyways and accidentally toppled a cabbage stand. The kidnappers drove into a spirit vine infested area as Tokku followed them behind.

The young man's hand was inches away from the vehicle when, from out of nowhere, a huge spinning ball crashed onto the truck, knocking it onto a tree. A few masked men crawled out of the crash and retreated away from the vehicle. The ball suddenly moved as arms, legs and a short tail sprung out of it's shape.

Tokku reached the crash and was met by a 20 ft tall armadillo-lion holding a Xhu Fu footman on it's mouth. "Hey there, big fella. My friend's in there. It would be nice of you let me grab her out of there." Tokku tried talking the animal down.

A growl came out of the beast and it threw the footman towards Tokku, who stumbled with the weight of the man "Well, maybe not." He turned around to see the lion gnawing out the vehicle and biting on another person, Kurana.

"SPIRITS! KURANA! WAKE UP!" Tokku nervously yelled. Another growl was heard when the Avatar finally woke up and started panicking.

"WHERE AM I!? SOMEBODY! HELP!" She screamed but, when the beast noticed her panicking, it slowly placed her down on the ground and nuzzled the Avatar with it's snout.

"Hey! Stop it! You're tickling me!" Kurana's fear was overcome by laughter as the now tamed beast lowered it's head more to lick the Avatar's side. Tokku ran towards the two and held an ice blade in his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A loud roar tripped the waterbender and hid behind Kurana's leg. The Avatar giggled "Easy there, boy. He's a friend, he won't hurt you." The beast slowly calmed down and licked the waterbender's face.

"Ugh...this is really gross. IT'S SLIMEY!" the young man disgustingly wiped saliva off his face.

"I'm keeping him. I'll call you...uhh..." Kurana placed her fingers to below her chin.

"So...ma? You like that, Soma?" She smiled and petted her newly found friend as it bowed down to show respect towards the Avatar.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightfall

The fighting ceased. Everyone was tying up the footmen when Mako looked around to check if Kurana and Tokku was still there. He found no trace of them, only the raven-haired woman was there. Asami heard loud thuds from a distance "What's that? An earthquake?" She looked at the surrounding officers to check if anyone was earthbending.

"Sifu Mako!" a familiar voice rung behind him. Kurana was riding on top of a giant armadillo-lion and Tokku was nervously wrapping his arms around the Avatar.

The Chief stood in astonishment "Wh-where did y-you-"

"Get this guy? He saved me from a bunch of Xhu Fu guys." Kurana interrupted.

"SHE'S CRAZY! THAT _THING_ SMASHED ONTO A VAN!" The young waterbender shouted.

Kurana and Mako laughed at the frightened boy. The Chief noticed that the creature was biting on a block of ice that had a head sticking out of it. The armadillo-lion lowered his head and dropped the frozen man on the ground as the two riders unmounted from his back. He signaled his men to take the frozen man to custody.

"What happened to you two?!" Asami yelled at the back, running towards her adopted daughter. Kurana stumbled on an unexpected hug from Asami. She giggled and returned the hug back

"Okay, mom. Don't freak out. I...uhh...I kinda was kidnapped-" she scratched her head.

"WHAT?! TOKKU!" the raven-haired woman gave the waterbender a menacing look "I TOLD YOU-"

"MOM! He saved me." the Avatar held her panicking mother's hand.

Asami calmed down "Okay. I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just so worried about you." she hugged the younger girl again.

A cough disturbed the reunion of the mother and daughter "Can you please explain to me why you brought back this gigantic armadillo-lion?" Mako pointed at the beast.

"Oh right! His name is Soma and he's staying with me." Kurana gave the Chief a cheerful smile.

"Wh-what?! You can't even fit that inside the quarters!" The Sifu protested.

"She can stay at my house...if you want" Tokku said while caressing Soma's head.

Asami raised a brow "What?! Of course not! She's not staying with _you _alone_!"_

"Who said I was living alone?" Tokku smirked

"Don't worry, mom. It's gonna be like a sleepover! Since I haven't experienced that...at all..." Kurana trailed off

"Ugh...okay" the raven-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose "but I'm going to send a few sentries with you."

Kurana pouted "Fine."

"Okay, don't make this hard. Tell me where we can find Hakoro" a police officer was interrogating the man arrested.

"WHAT?! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP US?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU CAN NEVER WIN!" The chained-up man laughed hysterically.

He paused and a nasty grin crept among his lips "He's everywhere. He knows your next move. The Xhu Fu's Eyes are all around you. Victory is neigh."

The police officer punched the man and strapped a metal plate across his lips. He went out of the interrogation room and before he could close the door, the man muttered.

"I'll...uhhh...tell y-you a little so-something, boy..."

The officer turned around "I'm listening."

"Warrior's Isle"

"Chief! We got something."

"Don't just stand there, talk!" Mako yelled

"The man we captured earlier, we identified him as Ghan, a former weapons dealer for the Triple Threat Triads. Oh, and there was something else. He said something about Warrior's Isle. We figured out that he might be telling us where their HQ is or he's leading us to a trap." The officer explained

The Chief tapped his pen and thought about it for a while "Okay, we're going to Warrior's Isle."

"But Sir, isn't Warrior's Isle far away from Republic City? It's going to take us a week to travel on boat."

"Who said we're traveling by boat? Oh and by the way, contact the Avatar tomorrow morning and tell her that I need her at the HQ before noon." Mako stated

"Well, here we are!" Tokku opened his arms wide to show Kurana his house. It was a bit small and quite dirty outside. It reminded Kurana of her home back at Ba Sing Se.

"Sorry 'bout the house. It's kinda all we got left." He scratched the back of his head

"Don't worry, silly. I lived in a similar house back then. I'm used to it" she winked and ran towards the baggage she had on top of Soma. She didn't notice how Tokku blushed when she winked at him.

"LU! LU MEI! OPEN THE DOOR!" The waterbender pounded at the wooden door, it's hinges creaked. A young woman opened the door. Her hair was about chin length. A white streak of dyed hair can be seen on the right side. She wore a red sleeveless vest and her hands were wrapped with cloth. The crunching of the food she ate annoyed her older brother.

"Ugh! Lu! Can you _please_ close your mouth!" Tokku said.

Lu Mei noticed the girl standing behind her brother "Who's the guest?" she said, completely ignoring her brother.

"Her name's Kurana, she's...uhh-"

"I'm the Avatar" Kurana continued.

Lu Mei's eyes widened "WHAT?! I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah. That _'Korra was the last Avatar'_ " Tokku jokingly made quotation marks in the air "Well, she's here and I'm going to be her mentor for waterbending."

The younger girl smiled and went inside the house "Alright, come in. It's almost nightfall. I'll cook up some stew for us. Tokku, grab the extra bed. We're not going to fit down here." Lu Mei waved her hand in the air.

Kurana felt hospitality from the siblings and she felt that she was home. They fixed Kurana's things and Tokku went around the house to make a temporary bed for the giant armadillo-lion in their storage.

Lu Mei fell asleep faster than the other two. They could hear her snores from across the room. The waterbender laid a few feet beside the Avatar.

"Hey, are you still awake?" Kurana whispered.

She heard a slight mumble "Uhh...yeah. Can't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah. I miss my mother. Well, not Asami, my biological mom."

"Ohh...don't worry. We miss our parents too."

Kurana turned around to face the young man "Why? Where are they?"

A small silence filled the room "Apparently, they died when I was 10 and Lu was 8."

The Avatar gasped "I'm s-sorry I asked"

"It's okay." the waterbender sadly smiled "What about yours?"

"Well, my dad's probably dead. I wouldn't even want to know if he's alive. He doesn't deserve to be with us after all that he did to my mother. My mother on the other hand, lives at New Ba Sing Se with my uncle. She could have came with us here at the city but, she had some sort of disease that weakens her. I haven't seen her since I was 5. Luckily, Asami took me in while I train to be the Avatar." Kurana stared at the ceiling and felt her heart warm up in the thought of her mother.

"Wow. You pretty much told your life story right there. I'll tell you ours then." Tokku felt sadness as he watched Kurana stare at the blank air.

The young girl turned again towards Tokku "Our parents didn't just die. they were killed. Murdered by assassins. They call themselves, _The Velvet Vipers. _I still don't know the reason why. All I know is I have to avenge my parents and keep Lu Mei safe. We watched as they took turns beating and slashing our parents. They were non-benders but, my parents bent water and fire. There were 8 of them surrounding us. My father looked at me at told us to run away as far as we can. We did. We ended up in the Agni Kai's grasped. They promised to protect us if we worked for them. They gave us this house and money to spend on food. They took care of us and we took care of some orphanages at Republic City but, when we were at the docks and the incident happened, I knew they were up to no good. Then, I met you." He stared lovingly into the earthbender's eyes.

Kurana blushed and turned around "Uhh...I'm getting pretty tired. Let's g-go to s-sleep." she nervously said.

The waterbender smiled and rested his head on the pillows "Good night!"

"WAKE UP! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" Lu Mei shook her brother, who quickly stood up to raise his guard and look outside the window only to lower his arms.

A White Lotus Sentry came in with a police officer "It's time to go. The Chief wanted you guys at the HQ to get ready."

"_Get ready_? Where we going?" the Avatar lazily stood up and asked.

"We're going to the Xhu Fu's main base."

Tokku raised a brow "And where is that?"

"Warrior's Isle."

Lu Mei and Tokku lowered their heads. Kurana stared at the siblings.

"What's in Warrior's Isle?" she asked.

"The place where _they _died." he pointed towards a family portrait of their family.

"I'm coming with you. It's time, brother" Lu Mei stated and cracked her knuckles.

**A/N:**_Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! :( had to think of the next stuff to happen on the story. Please leave some comments so I can improve this story! :) I hope you enjoy this one! ;) see ya!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Rain

Mako reached Air Temple Island and searched for Jinora. He saw an airbender, training several students. Mako slowly crept towards the training session.

"Don't think of me as if I don't feel your presence." The airbending master smiled.

The Chief scratched his nape "It's good to see you too, Jinora."

They stood there for a while when Jinora broke the silence. "So...what brings the Chief of Police up here?"

"I...uhh...well, I wanted to borrow 2 Sky Bison from you." He answered.

"Okay, I'll ask one of the nomads to get a saddle for Hoochi and Ginna. These Sky Bison are for touring, so they'll make great travel companions." Jinora tapped Mako's shoulder

Mako was surprised with her agreement "Wh-what? Its okay to borrow?"

The Master giggled "Don't be silly! Of course, I'll do anything for help"

Mako gave Jinora a bow before riding on the Sky Bison. Ginna followed Hoochi in the air and landed on the Police Station. A giant armadillo-lion and 3 children greeted him.

"Good morning" the Chief said as he dropped from the saddle. Several men stood by his sides and saluted the Chief. He signaled for them to form a circle "Okay, we have recently identified the Xhu Fu's headquarters. Today is the day we go there and check it out for ourselves. I do not want anyone killed or injured, but prepare yourselves for the worst. These men are highly armed with artificial firebending machines. As of now, we do not know how they would harm the city but, we need to stop whatever they are trying to plan. Several shipments of brass and coal are being delivered to Warrior's Isle. Ready yourselves and we shall head out to the HQ! MOVE!"

Every Police Officer beside him quickly saluted "ROGER, SIR!" they packed their things and hopped on the 2 Sky Bison, waiting for them.

"Okay, kids. Stay behind me always and protect yourselves at all times. Are we clear?" The Chief asked.

The 3 kids looked at each other and smiled "YES, SIR!"

After several hours of flying, Kurana looked around at the sleeping officers and noticed something moving inside of the food packs. She slowly placed her hand over the moving bulge when suddenly it stung under her hand.

"YOW! What was that?!" she tugged on the drooling waterbender beside her.

"Ugh...what is it, 'Rana?" the Avatar was surprised that she was called by a nickname, only her mother knew.

"Th-there was something that stung me! Right there!" she pointed towards the bags.

Tokku removed the sheets and a certain porcupine-squirrel crawled out. It held bread inside it's cheeks while staring at the 2 benders. It ran towards Tokku and jumped on his head.

"What?! Marru?! What are you doing here?!" he quickly grabbed the small creature off his head.

"MARRU!" Lu Mei grabbed Marru out of her brother's hand.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, buddy!"

Kurana stood there shocked "That's your pet? It stung me!"

"I'm so sorry! He gets a bit startled sometimes." the girl was petting Marru's head.

"SIR! You have to take a look at this!" an officer yelled.

Mako stood up and by his eyes, he saw a fiery of flames surrounding the island's town. Hundreds of people running and screaming in pain. He noticed several familiar figures by the distance. Xhu Fu footmen were burning down the area. The Chief signaled the Bison Rider to land by the bay.

"HURRY! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" He ordered his men to lead the civilians out of the island while Kurana and the others helped him put out the flames. Kurana's eyes filled with fear as she watched the flames crawl behind the backs of the helpless civilians. A cold hand gripped hers and as she looked, she saw the waterbender boy hugging her.

"Stop crying. It's going to be alright. We're going to stop this, okay?" He said as the young girl weeped in his arms.

Kurana immediately wiped her tears and stood bravely "Okay, let's do this."

Mako, Kurana and a few firebenders quickly bent the fire out of the houses. Tokku threw water over the whole town to put out most of the fire. They all stood in awe. Several men cooed.

"I get that a lot." He boasted

"Okay! Pursue the Xhu Fu!" Mako commanded

The masked men ran around the buildings and houses to jump over the officers. They blasted their artificial flames throughout the area. When the flames faded, a hooded masked man slowly walked out from the flames. He held a long thin brass bar. His mask was like the others but the 'X' was painted with red.

"Nice to see the whole gang here." He said as he lit the brass bar with fire

"They call me, Reinju and I am here to rid all of those in our way." He cracked his neck and ran towards a police officer. He threw several fireballs towards him but was absorbed by a short-haired woman.

"Go after the others!" Lu Mei yelled and held a dark blood-red flame in front of the hooded man "I got this one."

"No, I'm with you this time." Tokku placed his hand on his sister's shoulder

The others chased the fleeing men and the metalbenders cuffed them up. Kurana saw a shining object by the distance and broke off with the group to run after it. She noticed that it was Hakoro's goggles, glistening from his eyes.

"Ahh, I see you've come. What business do I have with you, little girl?" He provoked Kurana as he held the bright green flame from his palms.

"Do you know who I am?" The young girl growled and clenched her fists

"And what would change if I did?" He spat out

Kurana rose a boulder beneath his feet and encased him in rock. She the threw several kicks of fire to the base of the boulder to heat it up. Hakoro's eyes widened as he watched 2 elements being bent by a young girl.

"Impossible?! Th-there can no longer be an Av-"

"Well, the Avatar's back, honey." Before Kurana could kick flames towards him, several footmen stood beside the Avatar. They immediately threw fire at her as she jumped and dodged the incoming attacks. She let out a fury of rocks and followed it with a shower of flames. The men fell unconscious on the ground. As she focused her sights on the boulder encasement, Hakoro escaped and was nowhere to be found. She growled in defeat and dragged the men to the officers.

Tokku and Lu Mei continuously fought with Reinju when suddenly, 4 dark figures sprang out of the ground and wrapped the 3 of them with ropes. They struggled to get out but Reinju broke free and ran away with a trail of fire leaving his path. The 4 dark figures walked closer to the siblings. Tokku noticed a familiar emblem on the bandana covering their mouths. The emblem consisted of a violet serpent spinning in a spiral.

"Its th-them! Lu! ITS THEM!" the waterbender shot out icicles from his loose feet.

The figures looked womanly and they held a whip as their weapon. They crushed each ice shard incoming to them. Lu Mei puffed out an enormous cloud of smoke to cover themselves from the attackers. Marru crawled out of Lu Mei's strapped bag to bite off the ropes and the siblings began to throw fire and ice around the unknown women.

They successfully brought down 2 of them. The other 2 grabbed their teammates and went underground in a blink of an eye. The siblings only noticed a deep hole from where the women were standing.

The firebending girl's eyes filled with anger and fury. Before she could jump in the hole, a hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't. We'll have to deal with them some other time. For now, let's head out to the rendezvous point." Tokku tried to calm his sister down.

"Are you serious?! These people _murdered _our parents! And you're just gonna let them go?!" The firebender slapped her brother's hand.

"Lu, come on. Don't let the anger take you over."

She turned her back from Tokku "It already took over when they died."

Lu Mei jumped in the hole to follow the attackers. Tokku couldn't stand to leave his sister alone, so he followed to where the hole will take them.

"Okay! Put them on the Bison!" and officer yelled as the others dragged the captured men on Hoochi and Ginna.

Another officer shouted "Chief! WHERE'S THE CHIEF?!"

Mako was searching for the 3 teenagers when he stumbled across a young woman walking with a giant floating earth slab beside her. The slab had 5 masked men unconscious on top of it.

"KURANA!" He ran towards the woman, who smiled at him

"I've been searching around for you guys! I thought we had an agreement to stay behind me?!" the Chief said

The Avatar just laughed "Don't worry, Sifu. I can handle myself now" she flexed her arms "Ohh, by the way, Hakoro was here. I already got him encased in rock but, he got away when these guys showed up."

"WHAT?! Where is he now?!" Mako began looking around

"He's gone. They already know I'm the Avatar."

Mako hugged his student "Its okay. At least, they have something to be afraid of."

Kurana looked up and smiled at her Sifu but immediately gave him a quizzical look "Hey, where's Lu and Tokku?"


	12. Chapter 12: Lady in Black

The officers helped several nurses bring down the injured people from the Sky Bison. They had scars and burns all over their bodies. Everyone in Republic City were hearing the news everywhere and an enormous black puff of smoke grew from a distance. The newspapers held a certain headline: '_WARRIOR'S ISLE, BURNED; DOINGS OF THE FIRE NATION ONCE AGAIN?'. _People were starting to boil in anger. They would not forget what the previous Fire Nation did several hundreds of years ago and they are not hoping for it to happen once again. Innocent firebenders were ambushed by civilians, knowing that they are the only ones who held a flame on their hands. Small riots started to spread throughout the city. Waterbenders, earthbenders and non-benders against the firebenders. Though the Police entered to lessen the turmoil, people still had a reason to fight back.

* * *

The hole went down about several feet from the ground. Everything was dark and all they could hear was the beeping of the machinery from a distance and the clanging of brass.

"What is this place? I can't see a thing!" Tokku whispered at the back of his sister, who was slowly walking trying to feel the space around them

"Shh, keep quiet. I hear voices talking over there" Lu Mei stopped

They heard footsteps slowly walking towards them. Tokku dragged her sister behind a small crate. The firebender girl crept backwards in order not to be seen. She felt a cold hand touch her palm while she was crawling.

"Hey, move aside I need some spa-" her brother was in front of her, staring at the dark shadow behind her back

A lifeless body dropped from one of the stacks of crates. The siblings screamed in shock. Lights went on and several people were surrounding them. The dead body laid over the siblings' thighs.

"W-what is th-this?!" A shaking woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was shaved on the left side and the other side flowed with thick raven hair. A mask covered her mouth. The Velvet Vipers.

"Syv, please calm down. I can explain. I'll take care of these two fir-" a man in a Xhu Fu attire spoke up.

"NO! What do you mean of 'taking care'?! I thought you promised no casualties!" she looked around at the other Vipers behind her

"Did you know about this? Girls?" the woman asked and was replied by bowing heads

The young woman removed her masked and threw a knife towards one of the men, who quickly dodged it.

"I'm done with all of you! You're all a disgrace!" the woman, known as Syv, turned around towards the siblings and helped them up

"Let's get you two out of here. I'll explai-" she sensed a sword striking behind her and dodged it

An ally of hers was holding the sword, trying to slice through Syv. A bunch of masked women started to run towards Syv. They were like ninjas jumping form wall to wall, clashing each other's swords. Tokku grabbed his sister's hand and quickly propelled the two of the through the hole they came in. They burst out of the hole and ran away. Lu Mei stopped halfway and turned around, glancing over the hole.

A hand appeared, as if trying to crawl out of the hole. She rushed towards it and helped the woman out of the deep hole. They sealed the hole with a couple of large boulders and ran towards a floating piece of wood in the nearest shore. Tokku used waterbending to drive the floating plank. Lu Mei stared at the young woman they saved.

"Hey" a voice snapped the firebender's daydreaming

"Uhh...sorry about t-that" Lu Mei blushed

The woman held a hand out "I'm Syv"

A certain porcupine-squirrel growled from Lu Mei's side pocket and stuck out his quills towards Syv.

"Marru! No!" Lu Mei pushed the small creature back inside her pocket

Syv cooed "He's so cute!" she then proceeded to pat the animal, who gave in to the young woman

Silence surrounded the three of them as the cold breeze of the ocean air grazed their skin.

"Thanks, by the way. I'm her older brother, Tokku" Tokku broke the awkward air

"Pleasure to meet you. Where we headed?" Syv asked

"Back to Republic City, of course"

Syv gulped and bowed her head down. Luckily, none of the two siblings saw her.

"What happened back there? We were suddenly attacked above then we followed them underground to this secret base and then a lifeless body from on top of us. I know you were with the Velvet Vipers but, why were you working with the Xhu Fu?!" Tokku fired a barrage of questions to Syv

The ex-Viper sighed "Okay, let me explain. We attacked you because we were ordered by our sensei to keep the intruders out of our business. The secret base was a storage for brass and platinum materials that we sell to the Xhu Fu. I freaked out when they broke our understanding, they promised that they...they wouldn't...kill."

The firebender gasped

"I knew you Vipers were shit...working with the criminals...ruining the lives of many people!" Tokku yelled

"It wasn't my decision!"

"It doesn't make you innocent!"

The argument continued until Lu Mei blasted a puff of smoke on both of their faces.

"Shut up, both of you! It's no one's fault." the firebender held Syv's shoulders

"Our parents were killed by Vipers when we were kids. We have been seeking revenge since then."

The assassin covered her mouth in shock as Tokku lowered his head.

"I didn't k-know...the Vipers before killed everyone innocent or guilty. They were the bringers of justice. I've killed many people before but, 2 years ago, I swore an oath to spare _only_ the innocent. I'm sorry for what they've done in the past." she bowed in front of them.

"It's okay." Tokku spoke and turned his back to them

Syv smiled at Lu Mei and asked

"Why Republic City?"

"We're off to meet with someone" Lu Mei flicked a hanging hair on her face

"And who may that be?"

"The Avatar"


	13. Chapter 13: Accident

The riots reached the Metalbending Police Headquarters and Mako stood in front of the wild crowd.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!" a crumpled paper hit the Chief's cheek

The officers behind him gulped and ran towards the crowd to contain them. Mako gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. A blast of flame erupted from where he was standing. Everyone stared at the fire and silence filled the air.

"THE FIREBENDERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THESE EVENTS!" he shouted, anger and frustration building up in his eyes

He calmed down a bit "As you may not know, there is a serious threat that is terrorizing the city. Several crimes have been linked to this group. They call themselves the Xhu Fu and this chaos _you_ people are doing, is what they want to happen. So please, let us do our jobs in protecting the city and leave the innocent firebenders out of this."

The crowd slowly dispersed and everyone helped out in cleaning after the mess they all made.

Mako sighed and went back inside the HQ. A rather uneasy Kurana was waiting for him on one of the benches.

"Sifu! Can we go now?! T-they might need s-some help! Do you know w-where t-they are?" she said, worried about her friends

"Calm down, little one. I already sent a search party down there." a huge man walked towards them "Oh look, someone came to drop by"

"Kurana!" Bolin hugged her and a small womanly giggle came from behind him

"Hey Bolin! Who's with you?"

Opal stepped out and reached a hand out "Hi there, I'm Opal. This guy's wife"

The woman had airbender tattoos on her forehead and the back of her palms. Kurana shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" she smiled

"We heard the news and we somehow thought to lend a ha-"

"Can we butt in?" a light voice came from down the HQ's entrance

2 people walked towards the group. Kurana ran to them and hugged Tokku, who usually blushes.

"WHERE THE HECK WE'RE YOU GUYS?!" the Avatar said

"We kinda tracked off a bit" the young man smiled scratched his nape

Kurana noticed another person behind the siblings. The person wore black clothes.

"Oh! We found a new friend!" Lu Mei spoke up and held the woman by her arm

"This is Syv! She helped us out of the underground hideout!" the woman smiled and reached a hand out for Kurana

"Hideout? What hideout?" Syv was about to speak when she noticed the earthbender walking towards her.

"Is that you, princess?" Bolin asked

"Don't call me that, dad. Looks like you brought mom with you, huh" Syv replied

"It is you! Honey! Come here! Its Syv!" Opal broke her conversation with Mako and ran towards the Beifong. She hugged her daughter, who pulled away instantly.

"Where have you been? It's been 2 months since you left. We were so worried" Opal brushed the teen's hair

"And that's why I had to leave! You were all too worried! I can handle myself.." Syv trailed off and silence filled the air

They didn't notice Mako walking towards them until he spoke up

"Uhh...sorry to break the reunion but there's a call from my Delta squad that flames and smoke started to fill the western area. Bolin and Opal, stay here and help out with HQ and you kids, you're coming with me. Let's move. Fast!"

With that, Kurana, Tokku, Lu Mei and Syv followed the Chief towards the Sky Bison. When they got there, civilians and the metalbending officers were trying to fight off the incoming attacks of the Xhu Fu. The Xhu Fu had several vehicles filled with henchmen and behind them was a giant brass tank, driven by non other than Hakoro. They were burning everything and the fake-benders were attacking the innocent people inside the buildings.

The new Team Avatar landed and Mako told his plan to the others.

"Okay, this is a very critical situation. The burning area is too wide for the civilians to evacuate. Lu Mei and Syv, guide the people to a safe place protect them at all costs. Kurana and Tokku, you two come with me. It's time to show them what the Avatar is made of."

Syv and Lu Mei ran off and helped the people out of the buildings and guided them into a small park. Mako was punching fireballs towards the incoming Xhu Fu fighters. The same with Kurana and Tokku. The Avatar was launching earth and fire consecutively through the horde of Xhu Fu. Metalbenders and other civilian benders helped out too.

Tokku was hit with a burst of fire on his chest. A part of his clothes turned into ashes and revealed his burned chest. A fighter was walking towards Tokku and he held a huge fire from his hands to throw onto the waterbender. Luckily, Kurana quickly saw what happened and tackled the man. She encased him in earth and knocked him out with an elbow to the face.

"Are you okay?! You're chest! It's bu-"

"It's okay. This is gonna make a really cool scar" the waterbender smiled and stood up

Kurana nodded and fought again. Earth, fire and water can be seen exploding through the dust of war. With all the fighting, the duo was separated from each other. They were now 20 feet away from each other. Tokku was trying to keep an eye on the Avatar and fought at the same time. He suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream from a distance and saw Kurana was pinned down by 8 men. Her arms and feet were being held and was preventing her to bend any element.

Fear crawled through the waterbender's veins. He threw a large wall of water to freeze towards the incoming fighters. Then he proceeded to run towards Kurana.

"Kurana! KURANA!" he was screaming as she was being beaten up by the men.

It hurt him more to see Kurana being kicked and punched by his enemies. As he was reaching the earthbender, the screaming stopped and her hand fell on the ground.

_This...th-this can't happening...WHY?!...all she ever wanted was to help! THEY COULD HAVE PICKED ME! I can s-save her...I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!_

Thoughts filled his mind as he dropped to his knees and screamed at the blank air. One by one, the men slowly lifted from the ground and choked on their own blood. Cracks of bones and gushes of liquid can be heard from the Xhu Fu henchmen's bodies. Tokku came to his senses and released his grip from the men.

_NO. DID...DID I J-JUST...B-BLOOD..BEND?!_


	14. Chapter 14: Inferno

_I JUST B-BLOODBEND?! wait...SHIT! K-KURANA!_

_"_KURANA!" he got back to his feet and ran towards the unconscious woman lying on the ground.

As he held her, the dusty air breezed around them, surrounding them with a spiral of dust and dirt. Everything was foggy. Somehow, the sound of fighting halted. Tokku tried to move Kurana to a safe place but, he couldn't see anything. Muddy tears began to drip from the waterbender's eyes. He wasn't a healer like his mother or father. He was powerless. All he could do was to cover her face from the dust and keep her from harm's way.

Mako was leading his Alpha team towards the brass tank Hakoro was driving. The officers bent a wall of rock in front of them and proceeded to walk slowly towards the tank while simultaneously, trying to ward off the enemies on their sides. Hakoro nervously fired consecutive explosive rounds on the benders. The officers successfully infiltrated the sides of the tank and encased it in rock. The Chief was paved a way from the rock wall and he jumped on top of the tank.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY! YOU'RE A CITIZEN JUST LIKE ME! THIS IS FOR US, _BROTHER"_

_"_I'm not your brother." Mako grabbed the firebender by the collar and threw him out of the vehicle. Hakoro skidded on the ground.

"Cuff him up. We're gonna bring him for ques-" he was interrupted by several balls of fire from behind.

Mako fell to the ground as he grabbed his back and screamed in pain. Three hooded benders stood behind the flames. Reinju, the masked man, stood beside the other two. The one on the left wore a mask underneath his hood. His mask had a hand print in the middle and he held a flame on his hand. The middle one's mask stood among the other two. A wide smile of human teeth spread across his face and bolts of lightning crawled his arm. Reinju was the only one to have a brass weapon, because he was a non-bender.

"Hey! Remember me? Yeah, they're basically my brothers. That one is Yiruk and this one smiling is our older brother, Fang" Reinju spoke and tapped his brothers.

The trio ran towards the officers and fought them in hand-to-hand combat. The officers had nothing against them. They were easily beaten. Fire escaped from Yiruk's hands and Reinju's weapon. Several officers were knocked out and the few others held their positions. Fang helped Hakoro stand up and walked towards the injured Chief of Police.

"Huh, I heard so much about you. I had to see for myself how weak you are. You're a disgrace to our nation. Stand up and fight." Fang taunted the fallen firebender.

Mako gritted his teeth and stood up to blast two bolts of lightning towards the hooded man. Fang smoothly redirected the lightning towards Mako. He was launched to a nearby store, shattering all the glass windows and fell on Mako's abdomen. Cuts and bruises showed up from his sides. His left sleeve was torn apart and showed the scar from their battle with Kuvira. He painfully stood up from the shattered glass and noticed a big shard pierced through the left side of his chest. A small gush of blood erupted as he pulled out the broken glass.

"Hmm...seems like '_The Chief' _is done for, huh?" The hooded Fang walked inside the ruined store. Mako grunted

"Fang! Go help out your brothers. This one's mine." Hakoro stepped in between them

"As you wish, boss." Fang turned around and walked away

His trademark bright green flame lightened the room. The flame grew into a long fire sword, much longer than an average fire dagger. The criminal mastermind kicked Mako's leg. The Chief fell down again to his knees but tried to block every single attack from his opponent. Hakoro found an opening and rammed his flaming hand into Mako's chest but, he was quickly blocked by the injured firebender. Instead, the tables turned. Mako turned the block into a counter attack and pierced Hakoro's heart with lightning. The criminal screamed in agony. His lifeless body fell to the ground as the firebender kneeled down to catch a breath. Fang neared on the Chief and held a blue spark on his hand.

Lu Mei started to worry about her brother. They have already evacuated the remaining people out of the buildings. The people were taken off the area and officers helped the, seek refuge in the nearby towns.

The duo, Lu Mei and Syv, returned to the battlefield and lend a hand to the helpless officers. They finished off about 20 henchmen and they were headed to search for Tokku and Kurana.

"W-where are th-they?! I'm s-sure brother w-would had h-help by Kurana...how am I gonna live by...m-myself-" the young firebender nervously thought about many things

"Don't say that. We're going to find them. I promise." Syv hugged Lu Mei, who calmly returned the hug.

Through the dust and smoke, they reached a fallen building, spread across the ground. A shadowy figure was kneeling at the side of the building and another lump was laying on his knees. As they walked closer, the figure slowly came to view. The waterbender was holding the Avatar near his chest. Lu Mei rushed towards the sight of his brother.

"TOKKU!"

"LU! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Tokku was shocked at the sight of his sister but immediately focused more on the injured woman in his arms.

He was going to carry Kurana but an injury from earlier stopped him. Syv held his shoulder and grabbed the Avatar. Lu Mei offered a shoulder for his brother to lean on as they walked through the dust.

They finally reached the medical team. Coincidentally, the team was a few meters from the Alpha squad, leaded by Mako. The team Avatar helped out in healing Kurana.

"It will be a miracle for her to be back on her feet." A healer said

"Can you do something?!" Tokku frustratedly replied

"I'll do whatever I can."

The team Avatar saw Mako being confronted by an unknown enemy. The remaining trio ran towards ruckus. Reinju and Yiruk saw the trio getting near their brother. Yiruk quickly shot a wall of flame to block them. Tokku protected the two women behind him by blocking the flame with a vapor of water. Reinju saw an opening and swiped his flaming sword on the side of Lu Mei and Syv. They quickly dodged it and fought the masked man. The two brothers took on the trio.

"Hello? Am I in the spirit world again?" Kurana asked in the shadows

She was wandering around her dream as she slept unconsciously in reality. A bright light shone from a few feet away from her. She squinted her eyes and took a closer look at the object. It was floating and unusual white strips swayed from the light's sides.

"Looks like you're awake." A sweet gentle womanly voice enticed the Avatar's ears

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Raava. The Avatar's spirit, _your spirit_"

"Raava?...Am I dead?" She pondered about her question

A soft giggle came from Raava "Fortunately, no, you're not dead."

Kurana sighed "How about my friends? How are they?"

"Kurana, they're in deep trouble and they need your help. If you think you're ready to come back, take me in and I'll guide you out of this dark place." Raava slowly floated towards the Avatar.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She opened her arms and accepted the agreement

In a blink of an eye, she came back to reality and saw the surprised look on the healers attending her. She got off the bed and removed any medical devices on her body.

"Where are they?" She asked seriously

The healer pointed the directions.

As she was nearing in, Tokku was still keeping up with the firebender but, Syv had her right leg severely burned as Lu Mei protected her from Reinju. Kurana shot the firebenders with two giant slabs of rock, knocking them out instantly.

"How did this happen?!" She ran towards the injured non-bender

Lu Mei was taking a breath "We...were...*cough*...being beaten by those two."

"'RANA! THE CHIEF NEEDS HELP!" Tokku shouted

Kurana shot up and ran after the waterbender. They reached a fallen Mako laying on the ground. A tall sharp looking man stood before them. His face mask brought terror on them. He slowly walked pass Mako and went after the waterbender. Several lightning punches quickly spread across Tokku's face. Luckily, he was trained to avoid danger, Tokku froze Fang on the ground.

"Now Lu!" the waterbender signaled his sister to attack the frozen man

Lu Mei nodded and spun around to give their opponent a quick kick to the face but, Fang broke free and held her leg. He threw the young firebender onto the broken brass tank. Lu Mei hit her head hard and fell unconscious.

"NO!" Tokku formed a double icicle blade on his right hand and ran towards the man with full force, only to be stopped with a kick to the chest. The waterbender fell on the ground as he clutched his injured chest. Kurana, shocked from what happened to the siblings, left Syv and gave the man several hits. Her training with the Chief finally pulled off. She gave the man on last solid hit on head to send him falling on the ground.

The Avatar ran towards her mentor to check on him. Mako had scars on almost every part of his body, several burns on his legs and a few bruises around his forearms. Kurana couldn't help but to stare at her Sifu, who acted as her father. Tears started to escape her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Mako. A small cough came from the firebender and a smirk spread on his lips.

"H-hey...*cough*...th-there...sorry, I kinda f-fell asleep..." Mako mumbled

"Sifu...don't worry, there are healers near us"Kurana cried even more to see him in pain like this

"Don't worry *cough*...about me, okay? T-take them...to a safe place...take care, Kurana" he brushed the Avatar's hair and quickly shifted places with the young woman, making Mako on top of Kurana.

A groan of pain and a lifeless body was all she could see. Mako protected her from Fang, who weakly stood behind them. Fang electrocuted the Chief with his bare hands.

"My job is done..." Fang looked at the sky.

"NO!" Kurana shouted and stood up to gather 2 giant slabs of a rock wall and smashing them on the sides of the hooded firebender. Fang was killed instantly.

Kurana then returned to the fallen Chief and shook him to wake him up.

"MAKO! C'MON! ...please...don't leave me...I don't want to lose you..." she sobbed and hugged Mako tighter.

More tears began to fall from her cheeks. The sky cleared and sunlight dropped down from the clouds. The Police Forces won but, they have also lost. The now-ruined town filled with sadness and despair. Kurana held him as the officers stood beside the Avatar. Her scream crawled throughout the town, filling it with anger, hate and loneliness.

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the little delay in upload but, I had to really make this part worth it. I AM VERY SORRY FOR WHAT I DID IN THE LAST PART :((((((((( I really felt that Mako's death will fill Kurana's rage, making her enter a more violent role in the story ;) see ya next week!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Mourning

The chirping of the ravens, the patter of the rain and the sobs of the loved ones are the only chimes she hears. Kurana was staring at the tombstone. It was new. Polished and well-carved. Flowers surrounded the grey stone and the dew drops of grass shone sadly. They were giving their eulogies and it was her turn. She weakly stood from her seat and dragged her heels as she walked to the platform.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I never thought of this day to happen. It never felt that this was possible." She paused and wiped a tear from her cheek "He...he became my father. He took me in and cared for me everyday. We used to play in the Korra Park and I was so happy to see him smile. He was my protector...my guardian. There wasn't one time that I hated him." Another pause and she looked at the tombstone "Sifu...thank you for all that you've done. The city will still be in good hands. Leave everything to me. Take a rest, because you earned it. I know that I can't repay you for your kindness but, I will forever remember all your teachings and I will keep you in my heart...'til the day I die...I love you...dad.." with that, she knelt on the ground and placed her hand over the stone. Her tears splatted on ground as she looked up at the statue in front of her. A bronze statue of the Chief-of-Police.

She returned to her seat, next to an old woman who was trying to hold the pain in her heart. Asami was moved by the Avatar's speech and hugged her as she took a seat.

After the funeral, the people dispersed and the Team Avatar was left surrounding the statue of the man they were inspired to. Lu Mei and Syv were getting pretty close to each other and left the scene to take cover from the hard-hitting rain. Tokku was the only one left with Kurana, who was still kneeling on the grave.

"Hey, 'Rana. The rain's getting stronger. You might get sick. Let's get under the tent." The waterbender suggested.

There was no reply. The rain fell harder, until Tokku sighed and stopped the rain all around them. Kurana gasped at the stunning look of the frozen droplets of rain in mid-air.

"That's amazing" she said as her fingers brushed against the floating rain.

"Go on, I'll hold it out until you get in the tent" the waterbender replied

The Avatar stood up and slowly walked in the small tent on the side of the street. Tokku followed with a water cover above his head. Kurana stared at him, he waved at her and gave a soft smile. They were exchanging blushes when Tokku accidentally tripped on a small rock. He fell on the grass and a splat of mud hit his face. The 3 girls saw the waterbender stumble and burst out into laughter. He stood up and bent the mud out of his shirt and pouted while he walked towards the girls.

"Shut up!" he pouted again and crossed his arms

Syv and Lu Mei teased him all throughout their walk out of the cemetery.

Kurana was a few feet behind the others. She smiled and thought how these people easily became her friends. '_In the brink of darkness, there will always be light' _these were the words Mako always said to her whenever she fails her tests and whenever she misses her mother. Kurana looked up at the sky.

"Sifu, it feels like...like its not yet over. I'll show everyone...every single one of them...that the Avatar is back"

The lights blurred his sights. People were backing away from him. The fast pace of his surroundings filled his eyes. He was running. Running away from that wretched cage. It was hurting him. All those knives and other tools he has no idea about. Everything was far away now. _I'm finally free _he thought.

He was wrong.

There was a sudden bump and he fell to the ground. His left arm, limp from all the pain he experienced, became active. He threw several fire-punches with his right hand as he backed away from the figure in front of him. None of his attacks seemed to hit the figure. An enormous hand came above him and grabbed his hair. The fallen man quickly held the hand with his right arm and froze it with the puddle of water beside them. The figure released him and he stared at his hands.

"Wh-what did you do to me?! H-how is th-this possible?!" he released another barrage of 2 elements at once.

"It's time to go back, number 32"

The figure easily dodged the attacks. He grabbed the man again and dragged him into a van. The man had no control over his new-found abilities and continued to throw elements in the air. Police heard the man's screams and immediately chased after the van. The dark figure blasted the Police with a slab of rock and a flurry of flames. The officers tumbled down and called for backup.

"HQ! We need back-up immediately! We are in pursuit of a man who...uhh...bends earth and...fire" the officer was quite unsure of what he was talking about

The figure attacked them more and they retreated.

"We need the Avatar!" one officer yelled

"I'll call it in!...HQ! we need th-" an arm grabbed the officer

"What did you say? Avatar? The Avatar's back?!" the figure growled

"Y-yes! And she'll beat the shit out of you!" the officer spitted out

"Where is she located?" the man gripped on him tighter. No response was given.

"WHERE?!"the man growled again and crushed the officer's shoulders

"REP-REPUBLIC CITY!" the man winced in pain as he was released from the grip

The engine roared and the man drove-off with the man known as 'number 32'. They reached a building and inside were a flight of stairs that guided them atop the tower. A man in a lab gown was sitting on a chair, his back turned away from the door, in front of a desk. The figure came from the door and number 32 was hanging from his shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" the scientist spoke

"Forgive me, master. I brought him back, as you asked." the figure replied

"Mmm...yes, yes...put him in the cell again. I'll deal with him after my work. Thank you, Gon."

Gon was about to leave the scientist when he remembered the information he gathered from the officer.

"Uhh...master?" he peeked out the door

"What is it again?!"

"I f-found an ingredient."

The scientist spun his chair "And that is?" his hands clasped together, suddenly interested in the topic.

"The Avatar is back"

The scientist's eyes widened and he stood from his chair.

"Is that so? Thank you very much, Gon. I shall reward you later."

A wicked grin slowly crept out of the scientist's lips and a dark laughter filled the room.

"A fine ingredient, indeed."

**A/N:** _Well, that is all for Book 1! Thank you for all the reads, comments, and votes! I really appreciated all the things you guys do for me :) This story will be in a temporary hiatus :( I'll be back somewhere in August or September :D I'll make sure to get Book 2 ready ;) I'll post an author's note if it's either August or September :) Thanks for the ride and see y'all soon!_


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey there guys! So, I was thinking lately that I should write a compilation of one-shots about a few pairings in the Avatar universe :D it will mostly consist of Korrasami, Kuvirasami, and Korrvira (God, I love these pairings). I'll try to write some for ATLA pairings too :) I'll include AU's and original universes :) Please comment or PM me if you guys have any suggestions for stuff you wanna see in my stories :D I'm open for suggestions!

I'll post another A/N if I get the compilation done :) be sure to keep checking it out!

Okay, so I'll most likely continue Book 2 on Mid-August :) please don't unfollow this story because, this will be the place that I'll update and post a few Author's Notes :) anyways, that'll be all ;)


	17. Korrasami AU update!

All righty, guys! I finally finished my first Korrasami AU! be sure to check it out! I'll be posting a few more of those in the coming weeks, so watch out for them! I'll post here the links to the fics so keep this story followed!

\- Silent

Here's the thingy I made entitled: A Cup of Coffee

link: /s/11333311/1/A-Cup-of-Coffee

Just add fanfiction dot net on the URL plus the link


	18. Author's Note: Pro-bending competition!

Hello there! So, lately I've been in a writing contest. It currently started last week and I'll be uploading some of my works. If you guys would want to check it out, visit my profile and you'll see the different fics that I'm gonna upload :) anyways, hope to come back in writing my main story! :D

Mark your calendars! I'll be uploading in August! Yay! See ya guys, soon ;)

\- Silent


	19. 3 WEEKS FROM NOW!

Hello!  
As you might not know, A:TNE (Avatar:The New Era) is on hiatus but, the scheduled date for Book 2 will be coming 3 weeks from now! :D I am so excited to get back to writing this and I hope you will enjoy it!  
This time, we will see how Avatar Kurana changes :o

what does that mean?!

You'll find out soon enough ;) see ya guys in 3 weeks! Stay tuned for updates and for chapters 1 &amp; 2

Yes, you heard that right. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! That's gonna be my thanks for all the support and enjoyment you guys gave me :) I'm ready for another exciting ride with all of you! Please comment anything you want! I'll be happy to reply to it! :D

See ya soon! ;)

\- Silent


	20. BOOK 2 IS HERE!

_**Hello there guys! Book 2 has finally been released! :D check out the first 2 chapters and stay tuned for more updates!**_

_**Link: Avatar: The New Era - Book 2: Water**_


End file.
